Rescue Me
by Elle Valentine
Summary: Elena Rose moved back to Gotham in hopes of restoring her life. What she didn't expect, was the playboy who captured her heart and soul, and the clown who would destroy it. Bruce/OC R&R! I'll give you a cookie!
1. Chapter 1

You Belong With Me

"Taxi!" a young woman yelled over the thundering noise of the city, only to have the speeding yellow car drive past her. _Jerk._ 24-year-old Elena Rose thought, brushing a errant strand of her straight brown hair out of her face. Her sapphire-blue eyes glanced nervously at her watch, and she sighed. _Beautiful, I'm going to be late on my first day. _

Though if you wanted to be technical, it was her second. Elena had not even known she had a job until yesterday afternoon. She was visiting her long-time friend and college roommate Rachel Dawes, where she was told she had received a job as secretary for Mr. Wayne. Rachel promised it was all on good terms, where she had pulled "strings" to get her the job.

"Don't worry," Rachel had said. "Bruce trusts me. He'll be glad to have you as his secretary, I promise!"

But Elena wasn't so sure. Flattening out her gray pencil skirt and suit jacket for the fourth time this morning, she scowled at the turn her thoughts had taken. Of course she'd be a perfect secretary, though it was not her ideal job, someone had to do it. She was sure Mr. Wayne would rather have a smart young woman working at his company rather than some cheap tramp…right?

"Taxi!" Elena shouted again, raising her arm as anther cab sped through the rainy streets of Gotham City in a flash. The young woman let out a frustrated sigh, and glanced at her watch again. 7_:45. _If she didn't get to Wayne Enterprises by 8:00, she knew Rachel's friendship was not going to protect her from Bruce's wrath.

_Though I hardly know the billionaire… _She argued with herself, and caught her memories drifting. She had met him only once, long ago, when they were children. The memory assaulted her mind with no warning.

"_Rachel, why do I have to meet him?" A 7 year old Elena complained. They were walking towards Wayne Manor, two girls, one practically dragging the other._

"_He just lost his parents last year, El. He needs some company," Rachel explained, grabbing El's hand and walking faster to the house._

"_But why can't you?"_

"_Because."_

"_Because why?"_

_Rachel let out an exasperated sigh, "Just because, El." _

_Rachel knocked softly on the huge wooden door, waiting patiently. Soon enough, the door opened, and an elderly man smiled down at them._

_  
"Good afternoon, Miss Rachel." _

"_Hi, Alfred. This is my best friend Elena." Rachel explained, motioning towards the brown-haired child next to her. " We just wanted to drop by and see if Bruce wanted to play."_

_Alfred's face turned sad, and he shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry girls; Master Bruce does not want visitors today." _

_Rachel's face dropped, stopping Elena from shouting 'Told you so!' Seeing her friend sad was not something she would care to see again._

_Alfred's expression lightened as he motioned for them to come in. "However, I just made some hot chocolate. Would anyone care for some?"_

_"Yes please!" Both girls exclaimed, running into the mansion. Alfred chuckled softly, and shut the door. Elena followed Rachel into the kitchen, smiling and laughing. _

"_I want two scoops of marshmallows!"_

"_No way, Rach! I want three!"_

_The girls laughed gleefully, running to the next room. However, a movement to her left caused Elena to stop short. A boy stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at her with sad brown eyes. Elena turned towards him slowly, all expression of happiness gone from her face. A moment passed, before the boy turned to vanish in his bedroom. _

"_Wait!" she yelled._

_The boy reappeared seconds later, seeming surprised. Putting on her best smile, she motioned towards him. "Want some hot chocolate?"_

The memory faded, leaving her sad and empty. It had been six years since she left Gotham. Six years since she'd left this dirt encrusted city where haunting memories seemed to have lurked behind every street. She left for college, attending Harvard University and graduating the top in her class. Though all of her achievements had gone unnoticed, for her mum and dad were…

Elena shook her head at the painful memory, and brushed the upcoming tears from under her eyes. No sense getting emotional about it now. Taking a deep breath, Elena raised her head, having given up on taxi's, and found herself looking into deep chocolate brown eyes.

For a moment, all stood still. The noise of traffic slowed and became non-existent; the old man yelling on his cell phone next to her seemed to just disappear. All that was important, was the man who stood across from her. He had a slightly confused look on his face; no doubt wondering why she was staring at him like an imbecile. His brown hair was slicked back, in perfect order, accenting his gray Armani suit that was pressed and clean. Yet why did he look so familiar? The man said something, tilting his head to the side while staring at her with those bone-melting eyes of his. She looked at him, confused. He said it again, and took a step closer to her. Elena took in a huge breath, and the world was normal again.

"I said, are you alright?" he asked, his voice mildly formal yet laced with concern.

Elena shook her head slightly, as if to ward off the sudden pulsing of her heart, and answered, "Y-yes. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

The man didn't seem convinced, but nodded his head. "Alright, just take it easy for a second. Big, deep breaths."

Elena inhaled deeply, then blew out, her head clearing. What had just happened? Confused, she turned towards the stranger. "Thank you, I'm fine now." Wow…she must have seemed like a lunatic. Hiding her sudden blush, she concentrated on getting a taxi to finally listen to her.

"Taxi!" She shouted for the third time. No yellow car stopped. She almost let out a growl of annoyance, but stopped short, as she noticed the man was watching her. His eyes were filled with amusement as he stepped towards her and held his arm out in the street.

"Taxi!" He yelled, and just like that, _two_ taxi's stopped right in front of them, pulling up to the curb. Elena's mouth dropped, and she turned to look at the man. He smiled, a quick lift of his cheek revealing a row of pearly white teeth, and opened the door for her.

"Wow, thank you. I've been trying to get one of these assholes to stop for me for almost half an hour." She explained, sliding into the leather seats. The man nodded and smiled, ducking his head so she could see him.

"I didn't quite catch your name." He asked with his refined voice.

She smiled. "Elena."

"Elena." He repeated, rolling the name around his tongue. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." She replied, and he shut the door. Looking behind her, she could make out his dark figure, as the car sped forward.

"Where to?" The driver said, turning to reveal an eye patch covering his left eye and a piercing on his nose. Elena almost wrinkled her face in disgust, but instead answered,

"Wayne Enterprises, please."

A quiet 'ding' sounded and the steel door of the elevator opened. Elena walked forward, briefcase in hand, and examined the space. A large desk with a marble countertop occupied the left corner of the room, while a long hallway extended around the space, giving it an oval shape. The entire space was probably five times the size of her apartment, she calculated with dry amusement. Gathering her courage, she walked towards the front desk, her high heels clicking on the linoleum tile.

"Excuse me," she said towards the middle-aged man behind the counter. He lifted his glasses from atop his thin nose, and looked down again.

"Name," he asked in a monotone.

"Um, Elena Rose." He started scanning the pages, and she shifted nervously. "I'm Mr. Wayne's secretary; today's my first day." _Liar, _she thought. He continued looking through the papers, then glanced up drearily.

"You will be required to attend all work days. If you are sick, contact your head advisor, in this case, Mr. Fox," he handed her a thick stack of papers and an ID card. "Company policy is as such if you skip work days because you 'feel like it' you will be immediately fired. Is that understood?" He finished, raising his droopy eyes to meet hers. She smiled out of politeness, then rushed down the hall, eager to escape his monotone voice. Rearranging the heavy papers in her arms, she made her way into the lighten lounge.

"Elena!"

Turning at the sound of her name, Elena's confused expression turned to joy in an instant. "Rachel!"

Rachel Dawes laughed, embracing her best friend. "It's been forever since I've seen you!" she chided, holding Elena at arms length to see her better. "You've gotten taller." The brunette admitted with a sigh, and Elena laughed.

"You couldn't stay four inches taller than me forever, Rach."

Rachel chuckled and replied helplessly, "A girl can dream." Taking the stack of papers from Elena's hands, she began walking down the hall, Elena following. "So how's life been treating you?"

"A lot better now that I got this job. Rach, again, I just wanted to thank you—"

Rachel brushed Elena's hand away. "It's nothing, honestly. Bruce is the one who you should be thanking; he's the one that hired you."

Elena nodded slightly. "I'll remember that." They continued walking down the hall, pausing as they reached their destination. This room was similar to the others, but instead of an empty space, the right side of the room was filled with a glass-encased office. On the door, it spelled in silver letters _Wayne. _

Swallowing hard, she set her briefcase on the black desk, and turned to Rachel. "Wow, I have no idea why I'm nervous."

Smiling, Rachel placed the stack of papers on the desk also. "Just that you're going to meet one of the most powerful, wealthiest man in the world," with a wink she added, "no big deal."

"Very funny Rach."

Rachel laughed softly at Elena's frightened expression. "Really, you'll be fine. Oh, and don't forget, lunch at Deli's. I have so much to tell you!" Elena nodded and her friend embraced her fleetingly.

"See you around, El!" Rachel yelled, as she walked down the hallway, her figure becoming more diminutive by the second. _Well here goes nothing._ Taking a deep breath, Elena pushed the glass door open.

The office was widely spacious, with a large steel table in the center of the room, covered with stacks of business paper. Windows surrounded every inch of the walls, giving Elena a perfect view of Gotham City. Although the scenery was spectacular, Elena could not force her eyes from the two men sitting at the table. They were deep in discussion, but stopped and turned towards her when she opened the door.

One was a black man, in an expensive gray suit, who stood from the table chair upon her arrival. With a kind smile he approached her, and asked, "You must be Elena Rose." Elena could only nod her head dumbly as he turned and motioned with his hand towards the other man. And upon seeing him, she gasped.

"It's you!" she exclaimed, a little to loudly, for the man who had offered her the taxi, chuckled. He walked towards her and extended his hand.

"My name is Bruce Wayne. Nice to see you again."

Elena blushed and extended her hand to meet his. He grasped her hand firmly, nearly dwarfing her petite fingers. His hands were warm, yet rough, not the hands you would find on a businessman. Their handshake lingered, until Elena pulled her hand from his hold, blushing more profoundly.

Bruce turned towards the black man, who stood smiling at his side. "This is Lucius Fox, CEO and head of this company." Elena shook hands with Lucius, taking in his generous and kind appearance. She liked this man already.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Rose," he stated politely.

"And the same for you, Mr. Fox," she agreed then turned to face Bruce. His brown eyes met hers, and Elena felt lost in the depths of them. _This is my boss, this is my boss._ She chanted to herself, her knees going weak as Bruce smiled at her expression. Taking her hand again, he patted it gently.

"Welcome to Wayne Enterprises, Ms. Rose."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I own nothing of The Dark Knight, all copyrights go to

**Disclamer:** I own nothing of The Dark Knight, all copyrights go to DC Comics. I only own Elena Rose.

**Author's Note:** Wow! I never expected to receive this much attention for my fanfic, thanks so much guys! I plan on updating every week, sometimes twice, so check back often for updates! Enjoy the second chapter! R&R

--

_Two weeks later…_

"Good morning Mr. Wayne's office, how may I help you?"

Furious shouting could be heard from the other side of the phone, and Elena rubbed the bridge of her nose in anger.

"Sir, please lower your tone. I'm just his secretary."

More shouting, and Elena's eyes widened at the incredulous accusations.

"Now wait just a minute! Mr. Wayne—,"

The phone went dead, and the young woman sighed. "Jerk," she muttered viciously. Rising from her desk, she grabbed the Post It note messages, the coffee latte sitting at the edge of her stone table, and a stack of recent call papers. She walked towards the glass office and knocked quietly on the door.

"Mr. Wayne?"

No response.

Curious, she opened the door and found the billionaire slumped over his desk, deep in slumber.

"Mr. Wayne?" Elena walked to his side and placed the messages on the black table, before lightly shaking his shoulder. She almost hated to wake him, he looked like a child wen he slept, all the pressures and tensions of work gone from his features. His lips were turned upwards in the slightest of smiles, as if he was having a pleasant dream. One lock of his brown hair hung in his eyes, and Elena had the strangest urge ot brush it away.

Before she did anything irrational, she shook his shoulder again, this time a little harder. "Mr. Wayne, wake up."

Bruce stirred for a moment, but then relaxed back into sleep. Elena sighed loudly, placing her hands on her hips. _This man is impossible, _she thought, before leaning down to his ear. Placing one hand on his muscled back, she whispered quietly, "Bruce, please wake up."

Slowly, Bruce lifted his eyes, and seeing Elena's amused expression, groaned. "What time is it?" he asked after a minute, his voice still rough from sleep.

"A quarter to three. You've been asleep for 4 hours."

Bruce groaned again and raised his head, rubbing his hand tiredly across his face.

"Here." Elena placed the cup of coffee in his hand and he looked up at her in amazement.

"Thanks. Rachel wasn't kidding when she said you were the best," he said, accepting the coffee and eyeing it with delight.

Elena smiled at the compliment and motioned to the cup. "Just drink it, sleepyhead," she replied and, grabbing the messages in her hand, began to read them off.

"Mr. Fox wants to see you. Something about a new item."

Bruce nodded and motioned for her to go on.

"A Mr. Danfermind wants to talk to you about the merger with his lawyer company. And a very rude Mr. Yang wants to talk about Mr. Lao's circumstances."

"His circumstances?" Bruce asked, innocently. In fact, it was just last night that he had brought Lao back from Hong Kong as Batman.

"Yeah, something about prison, a room to sleep in, and information. At least that's what I think he said; there was a lot of yelling," she smiled weakly, and ran a hand through her hair, suppressing a yawn. Noticing Bruce was looking at her with the most peculiar expression on his face, she straightened and asked, "Is there anything else I can get for you, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce blinked and looked at her with amusement. "Call me Bruce. Mr. Wayne sounds too formal for my personal secretary."

"Mr. Wayne—,"

"Bruce."

Elena smiled slightly, "Bruce."

The billionaire smiled in satisfaction and stood from his leather chair. "Thank you, Elena. That'll be all.

--

"Rachel this man is crazy! He sleeps all day on his desk, as if his nights of parting tire him immensely, goes to more dinner parties than I have in my entire life times three. He insists on me calling him Bruce, as if that's professional! He—,"

"You like him, don't you?" Rachel asked, amused at her friend's bewildered expression.

"What?! Of course not! He's my boss—," Elena defended, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

"And also a very handsome, genuine man. I did grow up with Bruce you know."

Elena rubbed a hand over her eyes and took a long drink from her coffee sitting next to her. They had gone to the local café across the street of Wayne Enterprises, enjoying Elena's one hour lunch break. Rachel looked at her friend with a smile on her face until Elena dropped her head on the table and groaned.

"Yes ok, I think he is a very charming man that I have come to appreciate. Happy?"

Rachel's smile widened. "It'll do."

"Rachel, I've only known the guy for two weeks, I'm not about to go falling at his feet like one of his tramps," Elena said, receiving an odd look from the old woman sitting next to her. The young woman silently apologized and turned back to her coffee, lowering her head, as Rachel laughed.

"Oh come on Elena. Bruce is one of the sweetest guys I know. Give him a chance."

Elena stuck out her tongue childishly, and the assistant D.A. giggled.

--

5:39. Elena groaned. _20 more minutes and I'm out of here_. Tapping her pen against her fingers, she glanced at Bruce's office. Words from Rachel's advice rang loudly in her mind. _Give him a chance_. Shaking her head, Elena turned her attention back to the papers she was working on. "Yeah right," she muttered, yet knowing in her heart, what she wanted, was him.

"Elena? You say something?" a feminine voice questioned.

Looking up, she saw a woman stop by the desk, carrying a stack of papers.

"Ah, no. Just talking to myself," Elena admitted with a smiled, and the woman left, but not without looking at the secretary questionably. Elena kept smiling until the woman passed around the corner, then she laid her head down on her desk and groaned. _Great, now the employees think I'm crazy._

Raising her head, Elena glanced at the clock again, sighing in impatience. 5:41. In her quest to find something to do, she rose to her feet and walked into the next room, down the hall. A group of people huddled around a TV monitor, listening intently to the news. Walking closer, Elena peered around the shoulder of a fellow employee and gasped in shock.

A copycat Batman was being lowered, by a noose tied around it's neck, onto Gotham's streets. Elena recognized Lieutenant Gordon hunched over the body as they examined the Joker card left with the fake vigilante. The man's lower half of his face was painted white, with red lipstick smeared across his lips. And as Elena feared, deep slits were cut into his cheek in an eternal smile, then sewn together with clumsy hands, making the appearance horrific and bloody. Elena listened closely to the female reporter on the screen, intent on finding out more.

"As an attempt to make Batman turn himself in, the Joker has promised to kill one civilian every night until the masked vigilante does so. Officials say nothing will stop the clown from killing these innocent people and slaughtering countless more. Reporting live, Gotham News, I'm Marianne Stewart, now back to you."

For almost a minute, Elena stood like a stone statue, watching with wide eyes as the Joker's face appeared on the TV screen. His maniacal laugh echoed through her mind, even as she walked quickly back to her desk. Until know, she had thought Gotham was safer, had thought _she_ was safe. And in one news report, it had been stripped away. She hardly noticed the person walking towards her, so wrapped up in terror and realization.

"Elena?"

And just like that, the feeling of safe and comfort washed over her. Looking up, she saw Bruce stop mid-stride and begin to walk towards her with a concerned look on his handsome face. Elena released a huge breath she hadn't realized she's been holding, and smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Way—uh I mean Bruce."

His answering smile was genuine, but she could see that the concerned look did not leave his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…I was just…getting a breath of air," she lied.

Bruce stopped in front of Elena, his body a hand's width from hers. Her mind said this was too close, while her body pleaded it to be closer. Elena's heart began to thunder rapidly as he grasped her arms softly.

"You're pale and quivering like a leaf."

"I—"

Bruce's warm eyes bore into hers and she stopped mid-sentence. "Elena," he spoke in a hushed whisper, the word reaching her ears like a sweet caress. Resisting the urge to fall into his arms forever, she shook her head and stood back.

"I'm fine, Bruce. Just needed some air."

The billionaire looked unconvinced, but stood back as well, lowering his arms. "Alright," he said reluctantly. "You sure—,"

"I'm fine," Elena said sternly. "I'll see you tomorrow." And that was how she left Bruce, watching her disappear from his sight and hating it.

--

**Author's Note:** So what'd you think? Please review, it helps me write the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Elena

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Elena.

**Author's Note:** Here I please my fans with Batman! XD Yes tonight he is making an appearance! Please R&R to tell me what you think!

--

_Later that day…_

It was well past midnight when she left the bar with Rachel and Harvey. She could feel the alcohol burn in her throat and the ground swayed unsteadily under her feet.

"You going to be ok, El?" Rachel called, as Elena waved goodbye to the couple.

"Yeah…I'm going to take the bus home," she said, holding her head in one hand as a headache began to build.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow!" Rachel giggled helplessly, and stumbled, only to be caught by an amused Harvey. Turning to Elena, he waved. "You take care of yourself."

"I will, good-night!"

They waved good-bye and within seconds, darkness shrouded them, leaving Elena alone. She sighed and began walking down the dim-lighted street, swaying slightly. All the houses were covered in blackness, revealing nothing but your imagination. Somewhere, a cat meowed. Elena paused to lean against the cement wall, breathing slightly.

She knew she shouldn't have drank that last beer, but she did. Shaking her head, she pushed herself off the wall and walked past a dark alleyway, where she failed to notice two shadows lurking in the darkness.

"Should we get her?" one whispered, licking his lips slowly. "I haven't been done in days!"

"Are you crazy?" the other replied, whispering fiercely. "The Batman will catch us."

"He never patrols this part of the Narrows," the first one assured. "Come on, it'll be two minutes."

"I don't know…" the second one doubted.

"Fine, if you're not going, I'll be right back; more for me," he laughed harshly, and withdrew his handgun, sneaking silently behind the oblivious woman.

--

Elena hiccupped and giggled slightly, as she made her way down the dark street. She knew she should've been frightened, but the alcohol had given her strange courage. _The Narrows aren't dangerous!_ Elena scoffed, but not before she felt the cold barrel of a gun pointed at her head. Stopping abruptly, she stared, eyes wide, at the thug standing in front of her.

"Drop the purse," he ordered aggressively. Elena clutched the leather purse closer to her body, eyes frantic to find an escape. _How did he get in front of me?_

"Please don't, it's all I have," she softly pleaded. The thug scowled and lifted his gun, smashing his hilt against her cheek and knocking her to the ground. She let out a cry of pain and the man grabbed her arm in an iron-like grip.

"Quiet, bitch!" he snarled, viciously raising his gun again for a second blow. Elena shut her eyes as tears threatened to fall, and waited for the blow. Then, in a rush of air, he was gone.

Confused, she opened her eyes again, and let out a quiet scream of surprise. Standing before her, was a hulking figure clothed in black, his cape billowing in a slight breeze. The thug lay under his foot, face down and unconscious. Elena stared in wonder as the masked vigilante slowly walked towards her huddled form, and extended a gloved hand.

"Are you alright?" Batman asked his voice rough and laced with a suppressed anger. It was a voice that made Elena want to listen, dominant, and strangely compelling. For a moment, she only stared at the masked man. His dark eyes were deep and cold, yet past all that; there was a hint of familiarity. Under the black armor he wore, clearly defined muscles were prominent in his appearance.

Putting her hand in his, she was hoisted to her feet and stumbling, fell into his armored chest. For a second, his strong arms reflexively bound around her small form, hugging her close to his body. Heat radiated around him, making Elena want to burrow in his warmth. Yet, he pulled her back to arms length, to examine her swollen cheek. With such gentleness unknown to the vigilante, Batman placed a hand tenderly on the side of her face, tilting her chin sideways to get a better view of the wound.

"Thank you," she whispered softly, and he nodded, eyes still on her cheek. Bruce was, in spite of himself, angered by Elena. Half of him wanted to grasp her at the shoulders and shake her, half of him wanted to hold her and never let go. How could she put herself in danger like that? He had barely restrained himself from killing that man…when that filth grabbed her by the arm…But those thoughts could wait, he decided, until after he'd gotten her home, and safe.

Pulling back slightly, he looked into her eyes. "I'm going to take you home now. Where do you live?"

A red warning came up in Elena's head, and she stepped back in alarm. However, looking into his dark profound eyes, made her realize he genuinely wanted to help her, and so she sighed in defeat.

"Corner of 5th avenue." She replied softly.

Moving towards her, he picked her up in his arms, jouncing her a bit to shift most of her weight so she was securely cradled against his body. He reached into the belt at his waist, produced a black gadget, and shot it into the sky. Then in one jerk forward, they were _flying!_

Elena let out a small squeak of surprise and wrapped herself more tightly around Batman. Then, coming to a sudden halt, he pulled them up, inch by inch, with one arm, to stand at the rooftop. The view was spectacular, and yet, Elena had a hard time looking down onto Gotham's city without feeling nauseous.

Standing on the roof, Batman looked at her disapprovingly. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said, as he glanced into her frightened eyes. It softened however, as he realized she wasn't afraid of him; rather the height at which they were standing.

Bruce grabbed Elena more firmly around the waist, and with another purposeful look, jumped off the building.

Elena screamed slightly, embarrassingly enough, and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the squashy death that would be soon be upon them both. Then, in a quick snap, Elena felt the speed change, and when she opened her eyes and cautiously peeked around Batman's shoulder, she saw the deceptive fabric that was his cape; once flimsy and weak, it was now ridged and strong, constructing the shape as the wings of a bat.

She looked at Batman in wonder, eyeing the lips that were visible from his mask. Elena shook her head slightly, focusing more as they soared over several low buildings in silence, landing and jumping again to gain momentum._ I am not falling in love with a stranger in a mask._

_--_

Batman glanced down at her, seeing her amazed expression, and had to force back a smile. She looked like a kid in a candy store, as if experiencing everything for the first time. And he had to admit, she probably had never gone flying with a masked man before either. Glancing down again, he saw her eyelids flutter, and she leaned her head against his neck and sighed contently. The feeling that coursed through him was unnerving. Her arms tightened around his shoulders, and she murmured something before fully shutting her eyes.

When they came to her apartment, Batman shifted her in his arms and pushed the lockless window open, stepping into her apartment. They stood there for a few moments, his arm still locked securely about her waist, a comforting pressure, as he examined the space. A few pieces of furniture cluttered the room, the small kitchen to the left, a hallway to the right. Walking through the hall, careful not to bump Elena, he moved into her bedroom silently.

Eyeing the small bed with distaste, he slowly lowered her sleeping form onto it, gathering the sheets and covering her up. She sighed again, then shifted and fell back asleep. Bruce hesitated for a moment, then leaned down and kissed her forehead softly, loving the way her skin felt against his lips. Brushing back a piece of her brown hair with his gloved hand, he watched her sleep for a while, before disappearing back into the night.

--

**Author's Note:** Awww! Batman/Bruce is so in love! Hehe please R&R. Thank you so much again, you guys are awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

Summer Rain

**Disclaimer:** Again, I own nothing but Elena. )

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! So today, I am finally attempting to write the Joker into my fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think! D cookies to all, thanks so much for the reviews! They help me write the next chapter! –nudge nudge- lol.

--

Elena groaned as she slowly opened her bloodshot eyes. Morning light slowly filtered in from her shaded windows, illuminating her small room with alarming clarity. Lifting herself onto her arms, she ran a tired hand across her face. It was then, she felt a large sensitive area on her left cheek, that pulsed with pain. Alarmed, she jumped to her feet and ran to her mirror.

In the mirror, she saw a tired young woman with purple circles under her sapphire eyes, and a sad frown plastered on her face. A large purple bruise spread across the left side of her cheek, drawing more attention then a normal bruise should have. Last night's memories came back in a rush. She had been walking home…then a thug…something happened…and a man saved her…Elena grabbed her head in her hands and groaned again. It seemed hangovers were the source of this memory loss.

Jolted awake, Elena ran to her calendar in a flurry of movements. Friday. It didn't quite register that she had work today until she glanced at the clock. 1:34. Eyes wide, she ran into her bedroom, ripping off her clothes and throwing on a white suit. _Shit shit shit!_

--

"And that will conclude this day's meeting," Bruce announced, closing his black folder and motioning for everyone to stand. The board of committee all moved to shake hands with him, then left the glass-encased office, chatting about the recent discussions. As soon as they filed out of his office and shut the door, Bruce let out a sigh of relief. Sitting down heavily in his leather chair, he ran a tired hand over his eyes, and tried to get a moment of peace.

His silence was interrupted, however, when his door burst open, revealing a disgruntled and panicked Elena.

"I am _so_ sorry!" She said frantically, practically running to his desk in apology. Slowly, Bruce stood, a confused look on his face.

"I drank too much last night, but I was going to take the bus home, when this guy," she stammered. "this guy came and tried to rob me, but then Batman came and saved me!"

"Elena," he tried to say, but she cut him off.

"I didn't even realize what happened, I mean, I remember some of it, but I swear…I never meant to sleep in!"

"Elena," he said more loudly. However, she _still_ paid him no heed.

"I can't remember how I got in my bed, or who took me there. I'm so sorry—,"

"Elena!" he practically shouted, and she stopped, mid-sentence. Drawing a deep breath he walked towards her, eyes never moving from hers. She seemed uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot, as Bruce finally stopped right in front of her.

"Elena, I'm not angry."

Mouth gaping, she blinked twice until she registered her vocal cords. "But, but I—,"

Quickly, Bruce lifted his hand and placed two fingers over her lips, stopping her from speaking. Her mouth opened slightly, and he could not help but gaze at the tempting pink folds, restraining himself from covering them with his own. Removing his fingers slowly, she took a deep breath, unconsciously leaning closer to his warm body, and smiled.

"Thank you."

Bruce smirked, and turned back towards his desk, stopping the electrical heated moment. "Get some ice for that," he said carelessly, "Some sleep couldn't hurt either."

--

It was a quiet Friday night after work, as Elena grabbed her cup of coffee, before settling onto her old creaky couch. A night by herself, snuggled on her couch, watching _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. Elena smiled to herself in excitement. Just as she turned on the TV however, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked curiously.

"Hey, are you ready to go?"

"Ready for what, Rachel?" Her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"The fundraiser of course!" Rachel answered, as if her friend was mentally incompetent.

Elena slapped herself in the forehead. How could she have forgotten? "Oh my gosh…I forgot. I'm sorry Rachel, I can't go."

"What? You have to go!" Rachel argued.

"Rachel I can't. I don't even have a dress."

She heard Rachel sigh loudly before she heard her speak again.

"What dress size are you?"

Elena smiled, "I'm a four."

"Ok…I think I have something you can borrow for tonight…Look, I'll come and pick you up; we can't be late!"

She didn't even have time to retort as Rachel hung up the phone.

--

"Stop fidgeting Elena, you look fine," Rachel chided. The beautiful young woman next to her rolled her eyes, and gave her hair one last check. "What are you so nervous for anyways?"

"Nothing."

However, Elena couldn't help but look at herself one last time in the mirror. She wore an elegant emerald dress, the neckline dropping between her breasts, adorned with a jade necklace. It hugged her frame snugly, emphasizing her curves, then plummeted into a small train. Her hair was pulled back into a bun; a jade clip clasping her chestnut hair into place.

Rachel came and laid her head upon her shoulder, "Don't stress yourself out. Just one little party, then we'll go home."

Elena took a deep breath to calm herself, then smiled softly at her concerned friend. "Thanks." Rachel grinned in response.

--

When they arrived at Bruce's penthouse, people mingled in their social groups and talked about markets and the latest gossip. Elena restrained herself from messing with her dress, but instead, followed Rachel through the crowds, in which her friend felt totally at ease.

"Harvey!" Rachel called, waving her hand in the air at the handsome man. Harvey smiled and waved back, then began to make his way towards them. He was immaculately dressed, as always, with his pressed suit and shined shoes. His hair had been neatly combed, illuminating his beaming face.

"Look at all these people Harvey! They came here for your campaign," Rachel told him excitedly.

Harvey smiled, "Who's nervous?"

They all laughed, until Elena spotted a familiar billionaire making his way towards their circle. Quickly, she turned to her friends.

"I think I'm going to go mingle around. See you later Rachel, Harvey," she said as she excused herself.

She made her way towards the open bar and took a flute of champagne. The alcohol burned her throat, but she paid it no heed. Taking another glass, she watched all the people laugh and smile. She didn't belong here. Among all these rich people, Elena began to feel all the more dirty, as if the dress and makeup had illuminated the fact. Tears began to swim in her eyes, and she wiped them away quickly. The room was suddenly scorching, and Elena made a dash for the balcony doors.

The young woman gasped as the cold air hit her face, the sweat freezing on her body. Slowly, she made her way to the railing, grasping the cold marble as if it were the only thing holding her up. Elena leaned over the side, admiring the way the setting sun hit the streets of Gotham, lighting the pavement and buildings. She let out a sigh of wonder, closing her eyes in contentment.

"Beautiful isn't it," a familiar voice said behind her.

Elena jumped and spun around quickly, only to find Bruce leaning against the cement wall, the picture of ease. She laid a hand on her beating heart, and tried to tell herself it was because he frightened her that her legs felt like jelly.

"Bruce…hi."

He walked towards her slowly, his intense brown eyes never leaving hers. He wore an expensive tuxedo, although his jacket was slung over his shoulder, and had his hair slicked back. He stopped, inches from her, and stared at her in wonder. She felt her hand begin to shake and she quickly grasped it in her other hand to avoid betrayal of the feelings he was causing her to have.

A warm hand gently clasped hers, and she realized then, she was ice cold. "You're freezing," he said, surprised, and quickly began rubbing her hands against his for warmth.

"I'm ok, really," she assured, but he ignored her and placed his jacket around her shoulders. Instantly, she felt warmer, and she quickly put her hands through the sleeves. Elena looked at Bruce, who was now gazing at the city, and nodded to him.

"Thank you," she said, sincerely.

He merely shrugged his shoulders, as if his act of kindness was nothing. She moved to stand next to him, and they remained in silence for a long time. Simply looking out at Gotham, as the sun set in front of them.

"Some party."

"Some party," he agreed, drinking his glass of champagne he held in his hand. Another moment of silence ensured, and Elena found herself blinking her eyes sleepily. Bruce seemed to notice, for he motioned her to follow him inside.

"Come on, I'll drive you home."

Elena shook her head, "That's ok, I'm…" a traitor yawn opened her mouth and she smiled softly, "…not tired."

Bruce smiled also and together they walked back inside the penthouse.

--

Just when they were halfway to the bar, a loud shot rang out, like the sound of a gun that echoed loudly around the penthouse. Elena was pushed into the crowd as many people backed up against the approaching thugs.

"Bruce?" she whispered, looking frantically around for the man who held her arm a second ago. He was nowhere to be found.

"Good evening, ladies and gentle man…we are tonight's _entertainment_."

Elena's blood rang cold as she listened to that chilling voice. The voice of countless police reports and mob videos.

That was the Joker's voice.

Elena slowly turned and spotted him in the center of the crowd, walking towards them with an everlasting smile on his painted face. He looked the same as he had in the video. The scars, the crazy eyes…His hair was a greasy blonde, his suit a mint purple with a jade vest underneath his jacket. A bunch of what looked like the Joker's "henchmen" gathered around the crowd, automatic rifles in their hands.

Elena glanced anxiously around, until she spotted Rachel, who stepped forward and separated herself from the terrified crowd.

"Ok, stop."

Elena's eyes widened and she tried to push her way through the crowd to get to her. What was she thinking? The Joker turned, and stalked towards Rachel, who stood defiant with her arms crossed.

"Well, hello beautiful," he said slowly, sloppily slicking his hair back. "You must be Harvey's squeeze."

The frenzied clown began to circle Rachel, eyeing her as a butcher would meat.

"And you _are_ beautiful."

He stopped circling her, and stepped closer, inches from her face.

"You look nervous."

He held his sharpened knife up before speaking again. "Is it the scars?"

Elena almost screamed as she saw him lean towards her, but held her tongue. _Any distraction now would…wait! A distraction!_ She thought, looking around the room for anything she could use as a weapon. _Dammit Bruce where are your guns? _She cursed mentally, and grabbed a glass wine bottle, making her way stealthily through the crowd. She saw Rachel knee the Joker in the stomach, pushing him away from her.

"A little fight in you. I like that," he laughed hysterically, then approached Rachel again, knife still in hand.

Then, out of nowhere, Batman was next to Rachel, stopping Elena in her tracks. Where had _he_ come from?

"Then you're gonna love me," he growled, before throwing a punch at the Joker's jaw. In a brief moment of pause, the Joker fell to the ground, causing several of his clown goons to fight to protect their boss. In a moment of panic, Elena grabbed Rachel, pushing her towards the crowd and holding her protectively behind her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she scolded relentlessly in her friend's ear, keeping her eyes on the fight before her.

"Someone had to stop him," she admitted, dazed.

Elena froze as she saw the Joker stalk towards her, a gun in his hand. Looking quickly over at Batman, she noticed him fighting five clowns at once. _Guess I'm on my own_, she thought, raising the champagne bottle as a baseball bat.

"Don't come any closer!" she shouted, but the Joker only grinned maliciously.

"Sorry, my flower. I'm gonna have to borrow your little friend here."

As the Joker took a step towards the huddled girls, Elena swung the glass bottle as hard as she could, shattering it against the clown's head. The glass fragments sliced her legs and arms, but she paid it no heed. The Joker merely raised his head after the blow, and looked angrily at Elena.

"Your gonna pay for that later, my flower."

Throwing back his arm, he punched Elena in the face, knocking her to the ground. Her head was ringing, and a copper taste began to seep into her mouth. With a groan of pain, she slowly raised herself onto her hands, and glanced horrified at the Joker.

He had Rachel in his hands, hanging her out the window.

"_Rachel!_" she yelled, and looked around the crowd of wealthy people for help. They all avoided her pleading stare and began to make their way towards the door. _Cowards! _She wanted to scream, but Batman spoke first.

"Let her go," the Dark Knight's voice was rough with malice and hate.

"Ooh, very poor choice of words," he said, before laughing maniacally, and letting her fall.

"_Rachel!_" Elena screamed at the top of her lungs as she watched in horror as her friend fell out the window. She saw a flash of black fabric, and then the Batman was diving after her fallen friend. Elena let out a sigh of relief. Rachel would be safe with Batman.

"Well there goes my fun," the Joker pouted, staring out the broken window.

"Boss!" one of the clowns shouted, frantic.

"What?" the Joker retorted, clearly annoyed.

"The cops are here! They want us to surrender and leave."

"Surrender? _Leave?"_ he started laughing again, holding his sides as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

"Let's get out of here!"

The Joker looked at the goon, before raising his gun and shooting him in the gut. He went down lack a sack of potatoes. Elena, eyes wide with terror, tried to rise to her feet. The Joker started looking at the retreating crowd of terrified people before turning his crazy eyes towards Elena. Her eyes widened as she noticed him looking straight at her.

"Ger her," he told two of his thugs.

The men began walking towards her and she scampered to her feet. They grasped her arms roughly, as she tried to escape from their greasy hands.

The Joker sauntered towards her, smiling wickedly. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but we're going to have to bring you," he licked his lips and laughed again as he noticed her frightened eyes. "…with us," Before she could scream, one of the clowns hit her on the head with an iron pole, and her world went black.

--

**Author's Note:** What do you think? Think I did an accurate job with the Joker? R&R


	5. Chapter 5

He stepped inside the room silently through the window

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Elena.

Author's Note: Wow! I love you all, thanks so much for reviewing! D Here's the next chapter…enjoy! R&R

--

Several hours later, Elena's eyes slowly opened, revealing nothing of her current surroundings. Blackness shrouded her, and the terror she had begun to feel seeped through her bones and into her body. She knew she was bound to a wooden chair, her hands tied behind her back uncomfortably. Recent events flooded her mind, and she winced as her head gave a painful pulse. She had no idea where she was, why she was there, or how long she had been there.

It was sheer luck that she didn't begin hyperventilating.

The sound of a door opening interrupted her thoughts and she quickly looked up, wondering who had come to visit her. A switch was flicked on, and Elena was blinded by the sudden light change. Although she had seen him before, she was still terrified. The Joker stood not two feet from her, in all his clown-like glory.

"Why hello my flower! I'm so glad you're awake!" the Joker exclaimed in a highly unnatural voice. Elena remained silent, and watched as the clown slowly walked towards her, his face never frowning.

"It was dreadfully dull waiting for you to open up those pretty blue eyes, but now you're awake!" the Joker laughed, frenzied.

"Would you mind telling me where I am right now?" Elena asked, her voice cracking from lack of speech. He looked at her curiously, as if wondering why she wasn't terrified of him. And to admit it, she was.

"I'm not going to tell you where you are, because if you were to escape, you would tell everyone where I was hiding out," the Joker replied simply, licking his lips.

"If I managed to escape I wouldn't make it two blocks before getting lost. I'm new here," Elena explained.

"Welcome to the neighborhood!" the Joker exclaimed, cackling.

"Is this how you welcome everyone? A basket of cookies is more traditional, and easier, too," Elena replied sharply, forcing herself not to flinch as he came closer to her.

"You're quite funny my flower! I like that!" the Joker told her, letting out a maniacal laugh. "If you're so new to Gotham, how do you know Bruce Wayne?" he asked, licking his lips.

The question caused a lump in her throat, but Elena didn't answer, afraid for Bruce's safety. He came closer, inches away from her face, so she could smell his disgusting breath and see his scars in more clarity.

"I see. Oh, you've seen my scars? Do you want to know how I got them?" the Joker asked, drawing a butterfly knife from his pocket.

"Err…no thanks," Elena stuttered.

The Joker grinned manically, "You'll find out soon enough. See you in the morning my flower!" he added, and in an instant, the door had slammed shut and for the second time in twenty-four hours, all that surrounded Elena Rose was darkness.

--

Elena had no idea how much time she was left in the pitching darkness, maybe two hours, maybe two days. What she did know, however, was how quickly her mind focused on escaping rather than the terror she felt. Her senses were sharpened, her eyes focusing on the blackness around her, examining the room. She knew she was in a small room, the walls and floor cement. One lone light hung uselessly above her head, swinging aimlessly from side to side.

The stone door across the room beckoned her, teasing her with it's innocent appearance. But Elena knew the truth. What lay beyond that door was tortured and crazy, run by no rules, and determined to break down her mind, or worse. At first she had been afraid, terrified even. In her mind she replayed all the conversations she had had with Rachel and Bruce, hating the fact they brought tears to her eyes every time. Now they were forever lost.

But instead of giving in to the truth of the situation, Elena forced herself to think of something, anything, rather than her inevitable future. The reason that once flooded her mind was now quiet, leaving her with nothing but questionable logic.

Elena heard the door slowly open, but she did not look up, her mind rushing through possible plans of escape. She saw his dirty brown shoes enter her vision, and still, she did not look up.

"Come on, my flower, tell everyone your name."

Startled, Elena glanced up, looking straight into the lens of a recording video camera.

--

Bruce walked tiredly into the kitchen, sitting down on the wooden chair and laying his head on the marble countertop. He was exhausted. All night he had been looking for Elena, and yet no useful information on her whereabouts were known to him. Silently, he cursed himself. How could he have left Elena alone up there, with the _Joker_?

Bruce heard Alfred walk into the kitchen, and he looked up, expecting to find a comforting presence. Instead, the old butler had a look of sheer horror written on his withered face. Bruce stood, startled, and walked towards his friend.

"What's wrong, Alfred?" he asked, concerned.

"It's Elena, sir." The old butler explained with astonishment and pointed to the living room. Heart pounding, Bruce ran into the room searching for any sign of her, and then looked at the TV. His breath caught in his throat, and his legs quivered, threatening to collapse.

Elena sat, bound to a wooden chair, her sapphire eyes looking terrified at the screen. From somewhere in the background, Bruce heard the Joker's voice.

"Tell everyone your name."

"E-Elena Rose," she said, her voice cracking.

"And why are you here?" he continued, amused with himself.

She remained silent for a minute, and then looked back up at the video camera, a blazing determination replacing her fear.

"Don't turn yourself in, Batman! Gotham needs you! Don't let—,"

With a startled cry of pain, Elena's face turned sharply to the side. A thin trail of blood sliced across her cheek, and she looked with hatred at the Joker's bloodied knife. The video shifted, and showed the Joker's face.

"See this is what happens when you don't turn yourself in, Batman. This girl will die, because of your useless pride." The Joker's maniacal laugh echoed through his TV and the video abruptly stopped.

--

**Author's Note:** Poor Elena! ( But I promise you, things _will_ get better! R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Elena.

**Author's Note: **So I finally have pictures of Elena, Bruce, Joker etc. on my profile. Enjoy the next installment of Rescue Me! Keep those reviews coming! Thanks again! R&R

--

Elena's body felt on fire. Something warm and wet painted her ripped clothing, and she realized with disgust, her body was drenched in blood. The Joker had left her, laughing madly, promising she'd be dead within a few hours. With silent assurance, Elena assessed her injuries. She couldn't feel her right leg, and was pretty sure that a couple of ribs were broken. Knife marks covered every inch of her skin, some deeper than others. Her head slumped forward in exhaustion, as she heard several voices talking loudly outside her cell. They sounded like they were arguing.

"The Joker said no one is to touch her!" a shrill voice yelled.

"Well, he's gone now. Left this morning to rob a bank. He'll never know," a second one argued.

Elena's eyes widened in alarm, and she struggled frantically against her chain bonds.

"You're not going in," the high-pitched voice sternly said, though his voice cracked at the end. A deafening gunshot echoed throughout the stone chamber. One body fell to the ground.

In a moment of panic, Elena jerked her hand upwards. The blood on her wrists loosened the grip of the chains, allowing her arms to slip free. Whatever hope she felt rise in her chest vanished, as the iron door swung open, revealing two broadly shouldered thugs in masks. Elena quickly hid her free arm, as they approached her bound form.

"Well, look what we have here," the man on the right sarcastically called to the other man. His colleague walked closer to Elena, so closes he could smell the putrid stench of his breath. Her mind was racing as he tilted her chin upwards, the happy clown mask revealing nothing but madness. Looking desperately around the empty room, she spotted nothing that could be used as a weapon. Just as she turned to look back at the man, her eyes caught sight of his belt. Holstered in it was a black gun, fully loaded. It was then, that Elena realized what she had to do. In an act of sheer determination, Elena jumped forward, grabbed the gun at his belt, and fired.

--

Bruce paused in the abandoned apartment complex. Just a moment sooner, he swore he had heard a gunshot, but maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. Shaking his head slightly, he continued up the old wooden staircase, pausing at ever open door. Stepping over some fallen debris, he walked into a widely spacious room. A large stone pillar hugged each corner, whereas the center was kept empty. Confused, Bruce began walking towards the door on the other side of the room; when a second gunshot rang through the air.

Suddenly, the door across from him crashed violently downwards, a thug's body having fallen into it. Startled, Bruce looked curiously at the clown's, now broken, mask. It was split in two, a bullet having been impaled in his forehead. Looking up at the space the fallen door had revealed, Bruce was shocked.

Four dead thugs lay on the ground, blood pooling around their life-less bodies. Bullets lay embedded in their backs, clumsily shot from an unknown bystander. _Why_ _would_ _they_ _kill_ _their_ _own_ _people?_ Curious, Bruce stepped around the dead bodies, glanced down the stone hallway, and stopped cold.

A bloody female body lay in a crumpled heap at the end of the hallway. Heart pounding, Bruce ran to the body, fearing what he knew was true. The billionaire dropped to his knees and slowly turned the body over.

"Elena, oh god, Elena no!"

--

A heavy weight pressed itself upon Elena's broken body. For a while, she had struggled against it, trying desperately to keep her head above the deep water. But after awhile, her body naturally tired, she stopped struggling against the inevitable, and she sank to the bottom of oblivion. Her body felt as if it was filled with lead, her mind too tired to even form a coherent sentence.

Elena's body grew cold, the natural warmth of life laying a pool beneath her. Suddenly, distant shouting echoed soundlessly in her ears. Frantic hands grasped her body, turned her over and held her close against their chest.

"Elena…I'm sorry."

A spark of life lit in her chest, her mind recognizing the pleading voice.

"If only I had been here sooner…"

Struggling against the weight of her eyelids, Elena used every ounce of strength she had to see his face one last time.

"Bruce…" she whispered, so softly it was barely inaudible.

"Elena! Elena, don't close your eyes, stay awake!" He pleaded, holding her tightly and rocking back and forth. She would have smiled had she the strength. _ Bruce,_ _you_ _always_ _were_ _so_ _stubborn._

"Bruce…" she said with a little more coherency and he leaned down close to hear her.

"I'm here Elena. I'm not going anywhere."

Looking up, she let out a relieved sigh. His handsome face was inches from hers, his brown eyes frantic with grief. His lips were moving, but Elena couldn't hear him, her mind too focused on forming her last sentence.

"I knew you'd save me," she whispered breathlessly, drawing in a ragged breath.

"No Elena…it's going to be ok, you're going to be ok," Bruce replied softly, hugging her closer. One tear slid down her cheek as she shook her head slowly.

"Bruce…"

"No Elena!"

Her eyelids drifted close, the weight and pain of her body, slowly fading. _ Bruce_ _will_ _be_ _ok._ She thought, sighing heavily, _he'll_ _be_ _ok…_

Suddenly, a warm pressure pressed hard against her mouth, kissing her. Warmth unknown to her filled her chest, the feeling so wonderful she knew she was in paradise.

"No Elena, come on! Open your eyes."

_No…I just want to sleep…_

"Don't leave me…" she heard whispered softly, before her world sank into unconscious.

--

**Author's Note:** What'd you think? Please review! Moreover, don't forget to check my profile for a picture of Elena!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Elena

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Elena.

**Author's Note: **Hi everybody! I know most of you have been worried about Elena, but never fear, Batman is here! –smiles- Enjoy the next installment of Rescue Me! R&R

--

Lights. Warm and bright, they danced beneath Elena's eyelids, just within reach. She sighed, content for the moment, all memory of pain and sorrow vanishing from her mind. Her body felt weightless; as if she needed to just lift her toes and she'd float to whatever lay beyond.

Just as her body began to ascend, a searing pain shot through her chest, jolting her to the ground. Grimacing, she squirmed, trying to rid herself of the pain.

"Clear!" a muffled voice shouted.

Another jolt of pain and her body fell hard on solid ground. Somewhere, a distant beeping insured.

"—She's stable. Her hearts restarted."

Confused, Elena contemplated these strange words. _Stable? Restarted?_ All she wanted was the pain to go away, and for these damned people to leave her alone. However, besides the pain, she felt anxious, as if her body was waiting for something or _someone_.

"—Mr. Wayne, you can see her now."

Elena's heart leapt in her throat. Bruce! Struggling against the weight of her body, she tried desperately to open her eyes.

"How is she?"

His voice sent shivers down her spine, warming her chilled form. She wanted to yell, _Bruce, I'm here!_ But her mind was slow and unable to form words. A warm hand suddenly brushed against her forehead, and her heart thumped unevenly. His voice soothed her troubled mind.

"It's ok, Elena. Everything's going to be alright…" she heard whispered softly in her ear, before she vanished into welcoming darkness.

--

Elena awoke some time later and was certain of two things. One, she was alive. Two, her body hurt like a mother. For a moment, she merely lay there, eyes closed, listening to her surroundings. An even beeping noise regulated her heart's rhythm, while a stale, clean smell filled her nostrils. She was in a hospital.

Listening closely, she could hear the bustle outside her door, nurses and doctors shouting over the noise. Annoyed, she tried to open her eyes, shifting on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Elena?" a sleepy feminine voice asked, before yawning.

With agonizing strength, Elena slowly opened her eyes. Rachel's weary face hovered within her vision, blurry at first, then clear as her pupils adjusted to the fluorescent light.

"Oh Elena! I'm so glad you're ok!" Rachel cried, rushing forward and embracing her friend. Elena gasped in pain as her broken ribs were squeezed and Rachel quickly pulled back.

"Sorry, El!"

Elena lifted the corner of her lips in a weak smile and shook her head. "Don't worry about it," she whispered in a cracked voice, and then began to cough.

A glass of water was raised to her dry lips and she accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you," she said with a little more volume, and Rachel smiled. Then slowly her smile faded into sadness.

"It's nothing compared to what you did for me."

Elena thought back to the fundraiser, the thugs in the masks, the man with the painted face…she shuddered. Shutting her mind against the painful memories, she turned back to Rachel's worried face.

"Where's Bruce?"

It was then that Rachel got a mischievous look on her face. A smile lit up her features as she said, "The doctors threw him out."

Elena tilted her head in confusion. "We are talking about Bruce Wayne, right? The man who _could_ sue you for looking at him?"

Rachel laughed. "Yep, we're talking about the same Bruce," then her face grew somber, "He got really angry when the doctors said you weren't going to make it. Security had to escort him out…" she smiled playfully. "But he'll be back later tonight. He really cares about you, El."

Elena blushed and looked away. Changing the topic quickly, she asked,

"What day is it?"

"Thursday. We've been searching for you for almost a week now."

Elena stopped cold. Four days. She'd been with _him_ for _four_ days. A strong shudder ran through her body, and she suddenly wondered if there were locks on the windows.

"El? Are you ok?" Rachel asked, drawing closer to her now pale friend.

"Yes…I'm fine. Just…never mind." Elena smiled but it did not reach her eyes. _What if he came after me?_

"You sure?"

"Yeah…I think I'm just going to get some rest now," Elena gave a fake yawn. "It's been a long day."

Rachel looked uncertain, but she nodded. "Ok. I'll be here if you need me."

Elena smiled as convincing as she could, nodded, then shut her eyes. After a moment, she heard Rachel move back towards the couch and lay on it. Minutes passed by and Elena still did not move, until she heard the assistant D.A.'s even breathing, revealing her exhaustion. Oh how much Elena would have liked to have fallen asleep. Instead, her mind was whirling over the recent events.

She could still hear the maniacal laughing in her head; still feel the blade of his knife cutting her skin. Elena clutched the sheets closer to her body. And in that moment, she realized what it was to be truly terrified. So it was no surprise when she felt a tear run down her cheek. Shutting her eyes, Elena let the silent tears fall, sobbing quietly, and minutes later, fell into a dreamless sleep.

--

When Elena regained conscious, she knew it was dark out, for the light that had once shown through her window was gone. Her eyes burned from all the crying she had done, making them water as she blinked. Elena glanced at the digital clock on the wall. 4:52. Sighing, she felt her heart sink. _He didn't come._

She tried to tell herself he'll be here in the morning, but she couldn't deny the sadness she felt. Looking at the couch at the foot of her bed, she realized Rachel was gone too. Lying back on the bed, Elena winced as her shallow cuts scraped against the scratchy bed sheets. Just when she was about to close her eyes, Elena froze, looking at the wooden chair next to her bed.

A black suit jacket lay across the back, flung there, as if out of exhaustion. Before she could think more about it, the door to her hospital room squeaked open and she quickly looked at the man standing in the doorway.

A look of relief crossed Bruce's face as he saw she was awake, yet he hid it stealthily behind his smile. He wore a white dress shirt, unbuttoned at the top, the perfect picture of ease. In his hand he carried a steaming cup of coffee, recently brewed. He walked towards her bedside and sat heavily on the chair, placing the coffee on the table beside him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly, his chocolate brown eyes filled with concern. It was amazing how just his voice calmed her frantic nerves.

"I'm ok," she said truthfully, smiling weakly. She knew there was no reason to lie to Bruce; he would understand.

He nodded and looked down, something close to guilt painting his handsome face.

"Hey," she said soothingly, lifting his chin with her hand. "What's wrong?"

Bruce shut his eyes briefly, placing his warm hand on top of hers that lay against his face. For a moment, he was silent, his eyes revealing nothing. When he finally looked at her, his face was tortured.

"It was my fault," he whispered.

"Oh, no no no—Bruce, it's not."

"I shouldn't have left you there alone," he continued, as if he hadn't heard her.

"Bruce—," she began, moving her other arm towards him. But as she did, a shot of pain ran up her side of her body, making her gasp. Instantly, Bruce was by her side.

"Don't move," he ordered, placing her arm back at her side. In a loving gesture, he tucked her closer to her body and brushed the hair slowly from her face.

"Thank you…" she whispered, and he smiled.

"Just take it easy," he replied, sitting back in the wooden chair. With a tired sigh, he looked back towards her. "You should get some sleep."

"I don't think I could if I wanted to," Elena admitted weakly, shaking her head.

Grasping her right hand warmly in his, he patted it gently, with unmistaken tenderness.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised soflty, looking into her eyes. Her heart gave an uneven thump, and she struggled to breathe normally. Bruce seemed to notice her skin grow warm, for he smiled.

"Get some sleep," he whispered again, and Elena began to shut her eyes tiredly. And for the first time since arriving in Gotham City, Elena Rose slept peacefully; Bruce Wayne holding her hand.

--

**Author's Note:** Awww! They're so cute together! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Elena.

**Author's Note:** Thank you all so much for reviewing! Things will get better from here on out for Elena and Bruce…or do they? R&R

--

"Is she awake yet?" a feminine voice asked.

Elena's eyes fluttered, as her mind slowly rose from unconsciousness. With a quiet groan, she shifted on the hospital bed, and heard a soft chuckle.

"She is now," a familiar male voice laughed.

Elena opened her eyes and stared at her two friends in surprise. Rachel and Bruce stood at the foot of her bed, smiling widely. Rachel wore a gray fitted suit and skirt, her hair pulled up in a messy bun. When she noticed Elena's eyes on her, she smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked, walking closer to grab Elena's hand in comfort.

"A lot better," she replied, and it was true. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this happy. Her mind at ease, she focused more on her injuries, her friends and the current situation. Including a certain billionaire.

"You look better," Bruce commented, walking behind Rachel. When Elena caught his eye, he winked, causing a red hot blush to color her face embarrassingly. Rachel seemed to notice, but she merely smiled wider.

"So what's the occasion?" Elena asked, determined to change the subject.

"Don't you know?" Rachel replied, and Elena shook her head truthfully. "You get let out today!"

Elena smiled. "Well that's a relief. I can't wait to get out of these scratchy hospital clothes," she laughed and Rachel quickly reached behind her to pull something from a black purse.

"I brought everything you need. Boots, jeans, shirt, hairbrush, toothbrush, makeup…"

Elena stared wide-eyed as her best friend pulled out all the clothes, and smiled.

"Wow Rach, you're a lifesaver!"

Rachel beamed, and put the items in her arms. "Come on Bruce, help me get her to the bathroom to change."

Elena began to swing her legs over the bed's railing, when Bruce suddenly picked her up bridal style. She gave a small gasp and wrapped her arms around his neck, suddenly getting a strange déjà vu from when Batman carried her across Gotham's streets. Bruce smirked at her bewildered expression and held her a little tighter against his body. Rachel watched the whole exchange with amused eyes, winking at Elena as Bruce walked into the bathroom.

--

Elena stared in curiosity at the thin wound on her cheek. Her reflection looked back at her, but she did not recognize the girl in the mirror. Her sapphire eyes were hazy and frightened, her once rosy complexion was now pale and unhealthy. Bruises marred every inch of her skin, while still healing cuts appeared behind the black short sleeve t-shirt she wore.

Rachel had let her borrow some blue jeans, concealing wounds on her thighs where the Joker's knives had cut her. She was just finishing putting her feet in the black boots when Rachel walked in. Looking up, Elena's smile faded into confusion as she looked at her best friend's expression. It was one of pure horror.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked frantically, rising to her feet.

Hearing her friend's voice seemed to break Rachel from her stupor, for she looked at Elena with tears in her eyes.

"The Joker…" she whispered brokenly. Searching for answers, Elena ran past Rachel and threw open the bathroom door, eyes seeking.

Her hospital room was empty; Bruce nowhere to be found. The elevated TV monitor was on, revealing the man she never wanted to see again.

The Joker stood, smiling widely, then licked his lips. "I'll repeat myself for those of you just joining my little game…If my flower can manage to keep her pretty self alive for more than three days, I will stop my search for you. Don't forget, I'm a man of my word," he laughed shrilly, the camera going wild before the TV went blank.

Elena's whole body froze, terror spreading through muscles and seeping into her blood. Her mind panicked, the sheer horror of reality replacing the logic she knew was true. The Joker was searching for her. He was going to kill her. Elena's mind was so wrapped up in fright that she nearly jumped a mile when her hospital door was thrown open. Seeing it was Bruce, she relaxed a little, but then she saw his face.

He was livid. His handsome features were contorted into a mask of rage, his hands shaking with the anger he felt. Stalking towards Elena, he looked like a man who would kill.

"That _bastard_!" he shouted, startling Elena. She hardly knew any man who could get that angry, least of all the carefree billionaire playboy.

Then, seeing Elena's terrified expression, he grasped her shoulders with iron strength.

"I told you once, Elena," he said, his face softening, "I won't let _anyone_ hurt you."

Elena was about to reply, when the hospital door opened again. In speed unknown to her, Bruce had her behind him, his body tense. Relief ran through her small frame, as she saw Lieutenant Gordon walk in with two other policemen.

"Are you Elena Rose?" Gordon asked, his curious eyes taking in Bruce's protective stance.

"Uh…yes I am." She said, stepping out from behind the billionaire, and running a hand through her hair nervously.

Gordon nodded. "We'll talk about the situation later. For now, come with us."

"I'm coming too," Bruce ordered, taking Elena's hand in his.

"Sir I don't think—," one of the police officers began, but seeing Bruce's stern face, he stopped.

Despite the situation and the terror she felt, Elena smiled a little as he clutched her hand tighter in his.

--

Walking into the police station was like walking into a crime movie. Various stacks of paper and assortments covered rows of wooden desks, occupied by busy police officers. A large glass window looked into the office of Lieutenant Jim Gordon, crowded by two people.

Bruce Wayne held Elena's hand in assurance, as Gordon assessed the circumstances. "The Joker wants you dead, Ms. Rose. We can't let that happen. We need to keep you somewhere safe until this situation is settled. Now the jail—,"

"Hold on, sir. Elena's not going to any 'jail house' to be kept safe." Bruce interjected, leaning forward.

Gordon looked annoyed. "I understand your concern, Mr. Wayne. But we have to analyze this from a logical solution—,"

Bruce was already shaking his head as Gordon began. "What would be 'logical' is for you to—,"

"Bruce," Elena interrupted, before the billionaire ruined his reputation. Bruce turned towards her, his face expressing mixed emotions of confusion and anger. Quickly she defended herself, "No, it's alright Bruce…I can stay here for a couple of days. It'll be alright."

Bruce was about to retort, but Gordon cut him off. "Unfortunately, I don't hold a lot of faith in some of the cops in this city," his vision turning to the policemen at the door. "But we'll have to make do. Now I can have two patrol officers guard your cell—,"

"Two of your corrupt officers?" Bruce demanded angrily, almost jumping out of his seat. Elena put her arm out to stop him, while Gordon tensed.

"Then what do you propose, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce visibly relaxed, leaning back in his seat. "She could come live in my penthouse."

Elena was shocked, while Gordon looked surprised. "_Your _penthouse?"

Bruce nodded, unperturbed. "The penthouse is the safest place she could be with twenty-four hour security, cameras on each floor, not to mention it's built like a veritable fortress despite its appearance."

Gordon still looked surprised, but he turned to Elena. "Would you object to this offer?"

Elena blushed again and looked down. "No, I'd be happy to live with you, Bruce."

--

**Author's** **Note:** You know what to do! -smiles- R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Elena

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Elena.

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! My keyboard broke, and so I've been forced to use this crappy one until the new one ships in. This chapter is a window into seeing Elena's past. R&R please! You guys are the best!

--

Elena stood mouth open, eyes wide, at the beautiful room before her. Tile floor spread beneath her feet, occupied by various pieces of furniture. A creative steel staircase wound upwards in a spiral, promising a breathtaking view of the second floor. Priceless antiques decorated the walls, making Elena pause in astonishment. She never thought of Bruce as artistic.

"You _live_ here?"

He smiled, his lips curving upwards to reveal beautiful white teeth. Reaching forward, he grabbed one of her two leather suitcases and motioned for her to follow.

"The kitchen is right over there," he said, pointing across the room to a lighted doorway. They began to walk up the staircase, when Bruce turned towards her.

"Down the hall is my office, and next to that is my room," he informed, walking to a closed door. Upon entering the room, he set the suitcase on the bed, and looked back at Elena. She had the same bewildered expression on she wore downstairs.

"And this is your room."

A large queen-sized bed occupied the center of the room, plush white pillows and mint green sheets decorating the surface. A small night table stood near the headboard, adorned with an antique lamp. Across from the table was a matching dressing, located next to a large gold-framed mirror.

"In there is the bathroom." Bruce said, pointing to an unopened door next to the mirror. "All of your stuff's already in there."

Elena turned her gaze to him. "You knew I was coming?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I had an idea."

Taking the other suitcase from her hand, he set it on the bed. "I'll leave you to unpack. Alfred went to the store, but he'll be back shortly."

"You're leaving?" She tried to deny the sadness she felt sink deep in her heart, masking it with a smile. Bruce, however, saw through her guise, for he walked closer and grasped her shoulders gently.

"Only for a little while. I have a meeting, but I'll be back in a few hours," he promised, leaning his forehead comfortably against hers. Closing her eyes, she relished in the feeling of his warm skin against her own. His body towered over her, making her feel small and fragile. As if one look, one smile, could break her heart.

Opening her eyes, she saw Bruce watching her, the playfulness suddenly gone from his face, replaced by a burning intensity. Suddenly realizing how close they were, Elena felt her body grow warm as he wrapped his arm more tightly around her small waist. He leaned in, ever so slightly, hearing her breath change and her heart speed up. Her eyes darted from his lips to his eyes, closing her own in anticipation.

As their noses were mere inches apart, the sound of a door opening reached their ears. Diminishing the sudden spell, they broke apart, hearing Alfred enter from downstairs. Both looked embarrassed as Bruce moved towards the door.

"I'll just uh—leave you to unpack."

Elena nodded, running a hand to smooth her shirt, as a faint blush colored her cheeks. "Yes…I have to unpack."

As Bruce opened her bedroom door to leave, however, she quickly remembered her manners.

"I never said thank you, by the way."

He knew she was not just referring to the room. Turning, he smiled, the Bruce she knew coming back to his own self.

"And you'll never have to."

--

With a gasp, Elena bolted upright in the bed. At first, she could not remember where she was or how she got there. This strange room with intricate shadows splayed on the wall was unknown to her, until her mind began to function in its natural state. _This is Bruce's house. I am safe, _she thought to herself, taking a deep breath. Cold sweat covered her arms, causing her body to rack with shivers whenever she breathed.

The dream had been so real. Her heart was speeding rapidly in her chest, memories of the Joker's torture haunting Elena's waking eyes. She knew she had no reason to be this frightened, she knew she was safe, yet she couldn't shake the feeling of unease that flooded her mind.

Throwing the covers off her body, she pressed her feet on the cold tile, grabbing the gray robe Bruce had left her. It fit her perfectly, concealing her brown tank top and pajama pants she wore beneath the comfy gray fabric.

Walking silently across the floor, Elena opened her bedroom door quietly, cringing when it squeaked. Glancing down the dark hallway she considered telling Bruce about her dream. Then she shook her head. _He wouldn't want to be woken up. He's probably annoyed with me already_, she chided herself, ignoring the small voice that whispered, _then what was this afternoon?_

Turning on her heels, she instead walked downstairs, eager to escape the shadowy darkness. Silence greeted her ears, assuring she was the only one awake in the dark house. So it surprised her when she saw the kitchen light on, shining brightly through the cracks of the closed door.

Slowly, she opened it, squinting at the sudden clarity the light had brought to the room. The kitchen had a very homey feel to it, its walls painted a rich tan color instead of the stale white that covered the other rooms. Alfred stood over the stove, stirring something in an iron pot. When Elena entered, he turned, a smile already apparent on his weathered face.

"Miss Rose," he said formally, his British accent lacing every word. "What brings you to the kitchen at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Nor could I," he winked. "How about some hot chocolate to warm the heart?"

Elena smiled brightly, nodding. "That would be wonderful, thank you."

Taking the iron pot, he removed it from the stove, placing it on a white towel. With a wooden spoon, he stirred the melted chocolate gently in small circles. Elena walked towards the marble countertop, sitting on a plush tan couch.

"Have you been Bruce's butler all of his life?"

"Not yet," he admitted with a chuckle. Removing two glass mugs from the wooden cabinet above him, Alfred poured the hot chocolate into the glasses, passing one to Elena.

"Thank you," she said, blowing gently on the warm liquid.

"Your welcome," he replied while walking towards another cupboard and withdrawing a fluffy white bag.

"Some marshmallows perhaps?"

"That would be wonderful," she exclaimed, feeling like a little kid again. A strong sense of déjà vu passed over her, a long forgotten memory flashing through her mind.

"_Some marshmallows perhaps, Ms. Rose?"_

"_Ooooh yes! Please!" A ten year old Elena squealed in delight and Alfred smiled. _

"Rachel always asked for extra marshmallows," Elena said suddenly, remembering. "But you always gave them to me. Said it wasn't polite to demand more sweets."

Alfred smiled. "Precisely, miss."

He dropped three fluffy marshmallows into her hot chocolate, making it look too delicious to wait for it to cool down. Elena suppressed a moan of delight as the liquid chocolate met her lips.

"This is even better than I remembered!" she exclaimed, looking up to meet Alfred's twinkling eyes.

"Recipe passed down from my great-grandmother. I always used to make this for Master Bruce when he was behaving properly."

"Which wasn't often," Elena winked and the old butler chuckled.

"I must confess he was a most curious boy." Alfred grabbed his mug and joined her on the couch. As he sat down he said, "Now forgive me, Ms. Rose—,"

"It's Elena, Alfred," she interrupted him with a slight smile. "You've known me since I was little, that at least gives you permission to stop calling me Ms. It makes me sound old."

Alfred bowed his head while suppressing quiet laughter. "I must apologize, Ms. Rose, but it would be rude of me to not call you anything but a lady."

Elena smiled in defeat and motioned for him to continue with his other sentence.

"Now forgive me, Ms. Rose, I have not heard from you since you were sixteen. How is your mum doing?"

A sharp pang jabbed her heart, and she swallowed hard. "She's dead."

She heard Alfred's intake of breath, and she looked down, tears blurring her vision.

"Oh my dear, what happened?"

The unwelcome memory flooded her brain without warning.

"_Mom! I'm home!" Seventeen year old Elena yelled through the small house, dumping her backpack on the ground. _

_Silence greeted her ears._

"_Mom?" Elena shouted louder, walking into the kitchen and looking around the empty room. Curiosity clouded her self judgment and she walked into the living room, eyeing the empty beer bottles with distain._

"_Mom!" _

_Running to her room, she found it was empty also. Panic spread through her body as she ran down the hall, and into her mother's bedroom. It was there, she stopped cold._

_Her mother lay on the dirty brown carpet, a strange dark liquid painting the floor. Elena soon realized with horror, it was blood._

"_**Mom!**__" _

_Dropping to her knees, she turned her dead mother over, tears blurring her vision. A gaping bullet wound stood exposed on her mom's forehead, blood coating her hair, face and neck. Elena sobbed loudly, clutching her only remaining family to her chest._

"_Mom! No, Mom! No!"_

Elena hardly noticed the tears running down her cheeks until Alfred embraced her. With a loud sob, she clutched the old man, releasing all the pent up anguish she had kept inside.

"W-why did she do that?" Elena cried, burying her face in Alfred's shirt.

The old butler didn't respond, but merely murmured words of comfort, stroking her back in soothing circles as the she cried. He let her tears soak his clean dress shirt, feeling his heart squeeze in fatherly love whenever she sobbed. _No child should have to endure this,_ Alfred thought as he continued to hold the young woman, sympathy etched on his weathered face.

After a while, her sobs quieted and her breathing became even. Looking down he saw Elena, sleeping contently, all evidence of her hard life gone momentarily from her face. With a small smile, he moved her head onto a pillow, stopping only when she shifted, and covered her with a soft quilt. Rising to his feet, he turned off the nearby lamp, leaving the sleeping young woman to her much needed rest.

--

Bruce quickly buttoned his white dress shirt, while walking down the metal staircase. The smell of pancakes greeted his nose, and his stomach growled in hunger. With a smile, he entered the kitchen, seeing Alfred busy at the stove.

"Morning Alfred."

"Good morning Master Bruce," the old butler replied, flipping a pancake.

Bruce continued to walk to the living room, before stopping abruptly at the sight before him.

Elena lay on the couch, her eyes closed in slumber, a large purple quilt covering her body. Her chestnut tresses lay curled around her face, her pink lips looking far too tempting than he cared to admit.

Walking towards her, he bent by the couch, brushing an errant strand of hair from her porcelain face. He hardly noticed he had an audience, until Alfred spoke.

"Her mother killed herself when she was younger, not but a few years ago," the old butler informed.

Bruce's brown eyes softened as he looked upon the sleeping angel, Alfred noticing enough to smile.

"Do you care for her, Master Bruce?" he asked in curiosity.

Bruce was already shaking his head slowly. "I…" he turned towards Alfred, a tender look upon his face. "I love her."

--

**Author's Note:** Woo-hoo! Go Bruce! –smiles- He finally has the courage to admit the truth! R&R please!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Elena

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Elena.

**Author's Note: **Well hello to you all! Thank you so much again for the reviews, I got teary eyed when I read them! XD Enjoy a chapter filled with much Elena Bruce love!

--

Soft white light filtered through the glass-paned window, falling on the sleeping young woman. Elena shifted on her side, pulling the warm blanket closer to her body. Her mind floated between conscious and sleep, catching various sounds and smells through the time that passed.

"Another pancake sir?"

Her mind sprung awake at the promise of food, causing her eyelids to flutter open.

"Yes, thank you Alfred," another male voice replied, and the sound of scraping plates issued.

Seconds later, Elena was folding the quilt into a small bundle, placing it on the couch. Tying her robe closer to her waist, she attempted to straighten out her tangled mess of hair. Quietly, she walked to the kitchen door, opening it slowly as to not deserve notice. Alfred was placing another pancake on Bruce's plate, as the billionaire looked up, mouth full of food.

Seeing Elena, he motioned for her to come in, patting the empty chair next to him.

"Morning Elena," Bruce said, while cutting into another hot cake.

Elena smiled, rubbing a tired hand across her eyes. "Good morning," she replied, walking around the counter to sit next to the man.

Alfred slid a plate full of pancakes to Elena, who accepted them gratefully.

"Thanks. I'm so hungry," she admitted with a small laugh. Elena cut a small piece and put it daintily in her mouth.

After a moment, she moaned in delight. "This is so _good_!"

Bruce laughed outright as Alfred beamed in pride. "Why thank you Ms," the old man replied, causing Bruce to look at him incredulously. Then, with sudden determination, the billionaire grabbed Alfred's spatula and raised it high in the air.

"Behold! The magic wand!"

Elena giggled helplessly as Alfred yanked the tool back with a smile.

"You can make fun of my cooking all you like sir, seeing how you've eaten six of my pancakes."

Bruce ducked his head sheepishly and the old butler returned to the stove with a smug expression on his weathered face. Elena wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. "Oh you boys..."

The billionaire looked at her as he popped his last bit of pancake into his mouth.

"How did you sleep?" Bruce asked suddenly, grabbing his glass of milk and raising it to his lips.

Elena stiffened; the past night coming back in an emotional rush. She could not understand why sudden tears pricked at her eyes, as she struggled to answer Bruce's innocent question. Her nightmare appeared in her mind for a second, before she banished the thought. Quickly swallowing the lump in her throat, she blinked, and looked down at her plate.

"It-it was fine."

Bruce's eyebrows pulled down in confusion until he glanced at Alfred's face. The old butler was frantically shaking his head, clearly stating 'drop it.' He turned his attention back to Elena, intent on changing the topic, when she suddenly rose to her feet.

"Excuse me," she said wearily, leaving the room so quickly Bruce did not have a chance to stop her.

He turned to Alfred with a question on his lips, but the old butler simply shrugged, returned to his pancakes, and muttered, "_Very_ smooth, sir."

--

Elena wandered through the various halls of the penthouse with the slowness of one filled with grief. Her soul felt naturally drained, as if mere speech could exhaust her. While each room she walked through was lavishly decorated with all the newest styles, she got a sense of emptiness and unaided interest. Thinking back on last nights exposure was difficult; her mind naturally blocking itself from the painful memories.

With a tired sigh, she stopped in front of a large window, overseeing Gotham in its entire twisted splendor. Why did the Joker want to kill her? Why must she be locked up like a caged animal, when all she wanted was to scream at the world? Thinking back on her job at Wayne Enterprises felt like a century. Everything had been so simple then. She chuckled without humor. What was her life coming to?

She dropped her head as a lone tear ran down her cheek. Why did she feel so alone, yet so loved when she looked at Bruce? Why does her heart speed to a frantic rhythm whenever he is near her?

The sound of a door opening interrupted Elena from her thoughts. Quietly, lone footsteps walked towards her, yet she was certain who it was. Turning, she caught Bruce's guilty face look at her, before she turned back to the city, determined to not let Bruce see her emotions. It was hard enough with Alfred knowing, now how could she let Bruce know she was frightened to death?

"Elena..."

Her face twisted in anguish and she quickly looked down, quiet sobs racking her body. She could not recall a time a person she knew said that to her, so simple and so filled with love that it twisted her heart. Not her mother. Certainly not her father. No one had loved her as much as Bruce, and he hardly knew her.

Warm hands gently gripped her shoulders, holding for comfort. With a sob, she turned and buried herself in his suit jacket, crying in anguish. His arms quickly infolded her small body, pulling her tightly to his chest. Bruce squeezed his eyes shut as she began to cry, his heart seeming to wrench in two at the sound of her pain. He had swore she would never endure this pain again, and here he was, causing it.

Her tears wet his dress shirt, but Bruce didn't care. All that mattered was Elena. His hand rubbed small comforting circles on her back, feeling her take a ragged gasp whenever she breathed. In time, her cries softened, her body slumping against his in exhaustion. He continued to whisper words of comfort until she pulled back to look at him.

Her eyes were red, recent tears staining her cheeks. She sniffed, and ran a hand across her hair as if embarrassed at her outburst. Bruce had never seen anyone so beautiful.

"I-I'm sorry," she mumbled, refusing to meet his eyes.

He shook his head, confused. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

Elena glanced down, until she felt a warm hand lift her chin. Looking into his chocolate brown eyes seemed to erase all the troubles she had ever experienced. It was if the world had suddenly blown away, leaving only them, in each other's arms for eternity.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, placing his hand tenderly on the side of her face. Her eyes shut for a brief moment; unconsciously she leaned further into his palm.

"I'm...I'm frightened," she whispered, looking back up at him. Bruce's eyes softened, and he drew her closer. "What if the Joker finds me and hurts you, or Alfred? What if he hurts Rachel? How could I live with myself if something happened to them?"

With a quiet chuckle, Bruce bent down and kissed her forehead. Elena felt his warm lips brush against her skin, and she quickly suppressed a shiver. When she looked up at him, his eyes were gentle.

"I swear, I won't let anything happen to you," he urged softly, slowly leaning his forehead against hers. "You'll be safe...I promise."

--

**Author's Note:** Awww! Bruce is so sweet to her! Sorry to all of you who wanted an action chapter, I promise it's coming soon! R&R you guys are my inspiration!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Elena

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Elena.

**Author's Note: **Woo-hoo! Chapter 11 is finally up! Thank you all so much for reviewing! You guys are the best! R&R

--

"_I swear, I won't let anything happen to you," he urged softly, slowly leaning his forehead against hers. "You'll be safe...I promise."_

--

Bruce and Elena stayed in each other's arms for a while, simply gazing out at the city in contentment. The tears that once soaked her face were now dry, and she held onto Bruce calmly, listening to his heartbeat from the fabric of his dress shirt. Occasionally she would feel his hand stroke her hair, or his lips kiss her forehead, but she didn't mind. Elena was, for the first time, completely at peace with herself.

Suddenly, Bruce pulled back, holding her at arms length. Confused, she looked up at his handsome face. He was smiling.

"I'm going to call the office. Today, I'm all yours," he smiled with a mischievous look on his face, and she laughed breathlessly.

Grabbing her hand, Bruce led her out of the room and into the kitchen. Alfred was wiping the counter with a washcloth and he looked up as they entered, with a gentle smile on his face.

"Calling the office, Master Bruce?"

Bruce laughed, without an answer, and reached for the phone. Quickly he dialed in the numbers for Wayne Enterprises and raised it to his ear. Out of politeness, Elena turned and walked back into the kitchen, smiling at Alfred.

"Feeling better, Ms. Rose?"

Elena nodded her smile still in place. "A lot better." She glanced back at Bruce, who seemed to be talking casually into the phone. Alfred followed her gaze and chuckled.

"You know, Ms. Rose," Elena turned to the old man as he continued. "I don't believe I've ever seen Master Wayne this happy before."

Elena blushed and was about to reply, when Bruce walked back into the room, a smile on his face.

"Well, I'm off for today. Thanks for giving me an excuse to miss work." He smiled at Elena. "So, what do you want to do?"

Elena thought about it for a while, remembering all the things that she could have done if all this had never happened. If she never met the Joker. Never moved back to Gotham. Never met Rachel. Never knew Bruce... Elena shook her head.

After a minute, she looked up at the handsome man before her.

"I'd really like some pizza."

--

"This is _so_ good!"

Elena sat on the white carpeted floor, back to the couch, as she bit into a slice of hot cheese pizza. Bruce laughed and took another bite of his pepperoni slice, turning to the young woman next to him.

"You'd be amazed at what pizza places will do to make a pizza for the Great Bruce Wayne."

Elena laughed, rolling her eyes at Bruce. They sat on the floor, shoulder to shoulder, totally relaxed as they ate their pizza. Elena felt calm, as if the whole incident with the Joker had never happened. It seemed months ago, though in reality it had only been two days.

With a sly smile, she stole a glance at the man sitting next to her. His warm brown eyes twinkled with laughter, now occupied with a Lamborghini commercial on the big screen television sitting across him. A gray sweatshirt occupied his strong torso, complete with matching sweats. The perfect picture of ease.

Two weeks ago she never would have believed she'd be sitting here, with the world's most wealthiest man, eating pizza, while avoiding a psychotic clown. Elena almost laughed out loud.

"Now you can't bring it out on the pizza people."

He looked astonished. "I can't?"

Elena shook her head. "No. You can't. It's not their fault you're intimidating."

Bruce raised his eyebrows, angling his body towards her. "I'm intimidating?"

"Well, not to me. But you scared away that mail boy, remember?"

"That was one time," he argued. "You can't blame me for one time."

Elena giggled. "Maybe that boy deserved it. But what about that accountant, the female lawyer, or that pizza guy--,"

"Ok, ok, you win!" Bruce raised his hands in mock defeat, snatching his white napkin in the air and waving it.

Elena laughed. "I'm just saying that you scare people sometimes."

"Do I scare you?" Bruce asked, still joking, but his eyes held a deep seriousness inside their depths.

She paused, thinking for a moment. The billionaire leaned towards her slightly, expecting her answer. Elena smiled. "Nope. You don't frighten me." Bruce silently, let out a breath of relief. "But Batman's kind of intimidating."

He froze. Slowly, he turned his face to Elena who still had the same knowing smile on her face. _Play it stupid,_ he thought, and he quickly became the clueless playboy.

"You think a guy who dresses up like a bat is scary?" he teased.

Elena seemed thoughtful. "Not technically 'scary'. Just he seems dangerous."

"You've _met _him?" Bruce asked, skeptical.

The young woman suddenly got a look of wonder on her face. "Only once. When I came into work with the bruise on my cheek." Elena sighed. "Batman came and saved me from a thug. Then he took me home, and tucked me in."

Bruce cringed inwardly. _Shit, shit, shit._

"Sounds like the regular Lancelot," he grumbled, turning his gaze back to the TV.

Elena smiled, watching Bruce's emotions play on his face. "Yes, I daresay he is."

--

**Author's Note:** Oh! Does Elena know Bruce is Batman? R&R (Btw, thank you all so much! XD If I could give you each a cookie, I would!)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Elena

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Elena.

**Author's Note: **So here's the action chapter some of you have been begging for, with romance for the ones who aren't. XD A little something for everyone! Please R&R

--

Elena awoke with a start. All around her, the blackness of night enfolded the bedroom, lighted only by the small window above her bedside. Her skin was cold and clammy, with a sheen layer of sweat coating her quivering body. With shaking hands, she placed her fingers over her heart, hearing the fluttered thumping. Why was she so afraid? With quiet assurance, she listened for any sound throughout the empty penthouse. Nothing.

Yet that did little to calm her. The shadows that splayed on the wall seemed more like waiting evils lurking in the darkness. Elena took a deep breath, trying to relax back on the queen-sized bed. _This is ridiculous,_ she thought shockingly, drawing the covers closer to her.

Just as she began to shut her eyes, the sound of breaking glass echoed from downstairs. Elena shot up in bed, heart beating rapidly. Maybe it had just been her imagination. Swallowing her fear, she threw off the covers and quietly crept to her bedroom door.

Everything seemed heightened, her senses on edge. Every little sound she heard, Elena froze, straining to listen until she was sure it was nothing. Silently, she opened her door just a peek, looking into the pitching blackness.

At least five flashlights shone downstairs, moving frantically around the empty penthouse. Gruff voices whispered at each other, the flashlights appearing closer to the stairs.

Elena's throat constricted in terror. One of the lights had flashed over the trespasser's face, showing its true identity. A clown mask. Her eyes widened in fright, as she shut her door quietly. They had found her. The Joker was here.

Glancing quickly around the bedroom, she found nothing even remotely considered to be called a weapon. Cursing silently, Elena ran into the bathroom, snapping on the light and frantically looking for anything in her defense. She came up with a hairbrush and some perfume. Groaning in defeat, she ran back in her bedroom, seeing the window. Maybe she could escape…

_And leave Bruce and Alfred to fend for themselves? _A small voice whispered bravely inside her mind. Elena shook her head to the darkness and turned to face her bedroom door. _I can't leave them,_ she thought while taking a deep breath, _even if I wanted to._

Heavy footsteps sounded outside her door, and Elena quickly crouched beside her bed. Her door opened and was quickly shut, silence following. One set of footsteps walked towards her bathroom light, then paused. Elena heard her heart thundering in her ears; her breathing seemed much too loud she almost didn't hear the soft voice that spoke to her.

"Elena?"

She jumped up from the floor, running towards the astonished Bruce. She caught a glance at his brown eyes, once warm and loving, now held the authority of one in danger. His muscled arms enfolded around Elena, his face burying in her long chestnut hair. She wrapped her arms around him, the fear she felt only moments earlier, having vanished.

Quickly, Bruce pulled her back. "Are you ok? You're not hurt?" he whispered, checking her body for any sign of an injury.

Elena breathed a sigh of relief. "No, I'm not. Where's Alfred. Is he safe?"

Bruce nodded. "He's safe. We need to get you out of here." He ran to her bedroom door and locked it, glancing around for a form of escape.

"How did he find me?" Bruce made no questions to ask who _he_ was.

"I don't know," he whispered, still looking around the room.

Suddenly, heavy pounding issued from behind her door, causing Bruce to glance up sharply. Grabbing Elena, he yanked open the wardrobe door and pushed her inside.

"Stay in here," Bruce ordered, turning to look at the pounding bedroom door.

"But Bruce—,"

"_Stay_ in here," he repeated, closing the hard wood door, leaving Elena in complete darkness.

She heard someone, most likely Bruce, run across the room just as her bedroom door crashed to the ground.

"Hands up pretty boy," a gruff voice commanded, followed by a gasp of pain.

"Get him!" Another yelled, and the room erupted in shouts of pain and surprise. The distinct sound of flesh hitting flesh sounded in the bedroom, where Elena stood in the wardrobe, trembling in fear. Glass shattered; someone screamed. A sharp blade whistled through the air, meeting flesh. _What if Bruce got hit?_ She thought frantically, hearing low groans of pain.

In an act of sheer defiance, Elena burst from the wardrobe, causing the men to turn and look at her for a long second. Bruce took advantage, disarming the thug and holding the knife with a flick of his wrist, and smashing his head to the glass covered floor. Another clown jumped on Bruce from behind, attempting to choke him. In a quickness Elena could not comprehend, the billionaire had the man on the floor, unconscious. She didn't realize her mouth was open in shock and she quickly shut it, just in time as Bruce turned around.

A thin cut ran down his cheek, coating his chin in blood. Blade slices covered his arms, while his right first was scraped and running with blood. However, he seemed oblivious to the wounds as he walked to Elena, brown eyes laced with adrenaline.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked, voice deep and menacing, causing Elena to pause in confusion. For a second there he sounded like… She shook her head to shake off that ridiculous thought.

"Are _you_ alright?" she exclaimed, drawing closer to examine the wounds. "You look like you just stepped out of a horror movie!"

Bruce laughed suddenly, breaking the intense atmosphere. He shrugged his shoulders, masking a wince as he jarred his cuts.

"They don't hurt," he lied, drawing a ragged breath through his teeth.

"Bullshit!" Elena replied, and grabbed Bruce's hand. "Come on, we have to clean those."

She stepped carefully around the broken lamp, eyeing the unconscious thugs in distaste. Walking into the hall, she spotted Alfred cleaning up the broken glass downstairs.

"Alfred!" Bruce called as they walked downstairs, causing the old man to look up.

"Yes Master Bruce?"

"Get some rope and tie up those thugs. They're in Elena's bedroom."

Alfred looked confused. "Me, sir?"

Bruce laughed helplessly and motioned towards Elena. "She's insisting the cuts are cleaned." They passed the old butler at the foot of the stairs, walking into the kitchen. "Just watch out for the glass!" Bruce managed to yell before he was pulled into the lighted room. Annoyed, he turned to Elena.

"They're fine you know," he explained as she dropped his hand and began searching for the first aid kit.

"_They're_ going to get infected," she retorted, grabbing the hydrogen peroxide and linen bandages. "Sit," Elena ordered, sitting on the title floor. Bruce rolled his eyes before obeying.

"Oh this is sanitary," he mumbled, getting an annoyed look from Elena.

"Shhh."

With nimble fingers she placed the wet washcloth on his right arm, receiving a painful hiss from Bruce. Glancing up, she noticed his jaw was clenched, determined not to show any more pain. Elena looked back down at the wound and gently poured the hydrogen peroxide, pressing down lightly with the cloth. Elena could see his arm muscles clench tightly, as the antibiotic did it's job.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, removing the washcloth and beginning to bandage the shallow cut.

Bruce shrugged stiffly. "It's not your fault."

But Elena knew it was. If she had never stayed here, Bruce and Alfred would both be safe. But because she was selfish, she had agreed. Elena felt tears prick at her eyes, but she held them back. She's probably scared Bruce more than once with all this crying.

Finishing with his arm, she moved down to his bleeding knuckles. Gently, she uncurled his fist, eying the damage. Bruce didn't say a word while she repeated the process she had done with his arm. As Elena was bandaging his knuckles, she noticed his hands were rough with blisters. She also spotted a tiny scar, running down his pinkie finger.

"I got that," Bruce said softly, noticing her see the old wound. "While making a turkey sandwich," he laughed softly. "Alfred insisted I was mentally incompetent."

Elena let out a breathless chuckle, and finished wrapping the scrapped hand.

"Am I done?" he asked, rising to his feet.

"Not so fast mister," she replied, getting up also. She pointed to his bloody cheek. Grabbing the washcloth, she gently began to wipe the blood away. He leaned lazily against the kitchen counter, looking at Elena as she dabbed at his cheek. She stood not two inches from him, so close she could feel his warmth thought his white muscle T he wore. Elena felt his eyes watching her every move, making her nervous.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she mumbled, keeping her eyes on the wound.

"I just never realized how beautiful you are."

Elena's hands froze, as she slowly looked up. Bruce was gazing at her, a loving look apparent in his warm chocolate eyes. Throat suddenly dry, she swallowed thickly.

"W-what?"

Bruce placed his unharmed hand to her face, stroking her smooth cheek. Leaning down, he whispered, "You're the most beautiful person I've ever met."

Then, gently, he touched his lips to hers. The kiss was slow and sensual, laced with passion and clouded with love. Elena relaxed against his strong body, loving the feel of his arms around her. His lips were warm and rough as they pressed gently against hers, the perfect feeling of bliss.

After a moment, Bruce broke the kiss and pulled back, looking at Elena for a reaction. Her blue eyes opened, causing her lips to pull up in a slow smile.

"Wow," she breathed, receiving a hearty laugh from the man she loved.

--

**Author's Note:** What do you think? Thanks again, (I know I do this every time, but I mean it!) to all you who reviewed! (Bruce and Elena are so cute together! XD) R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Elena

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Elena.

**Author's Note: **So here's the scoop on why this chapter took so long. I had written the chapter, intent on posting it that night, when I took a break to go get some food. As I walked into my kitchen, I noticed the TV on. I took the controller in my hand and was about to turn it off (there was a stupid car commercial on) when the program came back on. And guess what it was on... XD I nearly hit the roof as I saw Christian Bale's face on TV, talking about Batman's 'dark side'. It turns out, the program was a 2 hour long special on Batman. OMG. Yes, I almost had a heart attack. SO, after watching it, and squealing like a fangirl most of the time, I decided to rewrite this chapter. I learned a LOT about Batman and the Joker, a lot about his personality, rather than some girlish idea I had of him. So thanks to the History Channel, I have this chapter for you to enjoy. Thanks for reading this long message, now read this long chapter lol. R&R

--

Gordon walked into the police station, exhausted. After waiting half the night for Batman to show up, why wouldn't he be? Though he hardly expected a guy who dressed up like a bat to be punctual, 2am was pushing it.

"Morning Lieutenant."

"Good morning, Ramirez," he sighed heavily, grabbing a mug and filling it slowly with coffee.

"Sir, there's a Ms. Rose here to see you."

Gordon's eyebrows pulled down in confusion, and he walked out of the lounge without a word. Ms. Rose. The woman who survived with the Joker. Gordon could hardly imagine what it had been like; being stuck in a cell with a homicidal clown... He shivered. Of course, he dealt with wackos everyday, but this was different.

Pushing the door of his office open, he was surprised to see her already here. Her gray suit was professional, her normally free chestnut hair pulled back in a slick bun. But her eyes. Her sapphire eyes were clouded; masked by a certain level of fear and sleepless nights. Gordon shut the door quietly as Elena rose from her seat and turned around.

"Good morning, Ms. Rose. How are you doing?"

Elena grimaced. "Lieutenant, I'm not here to socialize. Just to tell you something you mustn't tell anyone else."

Gordon briskly took a seat behind his desk and leaned in, indicating he was listening.

Elena sat down again. "Last night Bruce's penthouse was broken into; a couple of Joker's thugs found a way in."

The lieutenant's eyes widened. "Why didn't you call the police? We would—,"

"Bruce does not want this broadcast on the news, seeing how the thugs are dealt with; the Joker doesn't really know my true hiding place." She paused, thinking for a moment. "If this were to leak into the media, nothing's stopping the Joker from coming to the penthouse himself."

Gordon was impressed; she was definitely smarter than she looked.

"Yale?"

Elena smiled. "Harvard."

"Ah." He leaned back in his chair. "Well Ms. Rose, I have a strong feeling on why you just told _me_. Is there a reason for that?"

"Our mutual friend told me you were one of the remaining good cops." Elena looked down, running a hand tiredly across her face. "Seeing how I'm a strange predicament... I'm sorry if this makes you unco—,"

"Not at all Ms. Rose," Gordon smiled, pushing his glasses back on his nose. "I appreciate you for telling me. I'll see what I can do."

--

Batman POV

_I roamed the streets of Gotham, crouched in darkness and cloaked in anger. People walked through the rain covered streets, oblivious to their 'masked vigilante' haunting their waking steps. Ridiculous._

_With a growl of annoyance, I lifted my gaze to the night sky, my one lingering companion in the fight against injustice. A distinct projection of the bat signal lay lit in the surrounding blackness, a sign telling me that Jim Gordon wanted to speak with the notorious Batman._

_And talk to him he will._

--

"Will he come?" Elena asked, drawing her leather coat closer to her shivering frame.

"He's known for his lateness," Gordon explained wearily, taking a sip of his coffee. "But he's also known for coming when notified."

Elena nodded and looked back up at the night sky, gazing at the slow moving clouds. They assumed little shapes, disappearing occasionally behind the skyscrapers of Gotham. But still they moved, no matter if the wind was carrying them or not. Elena sighed wistfully, how she longed for that freedom.

"Storm's coming," a deep voice stated behind her, and she whirled around in surprise. Batman stood close to her, analyzing her reaction. He stood so close, in fact, it was amazing she didn't hear him. He towered over her, his body a bulking mass of muscles and strength. His eyes shone black behind his onyx mask, staring deep into her sapphire eyes.

"The Joker's been killing innocent people," Gordon interrupted, looking suspiciously between Elena and the caped crusader. "And terrorizing thousands of others."

Batman looked sharply at Gordon. "What would you have me do? Turn myself in?"

Elena stared at the masked vigilante, surprised by the ferocity of his tone. Gordon rubbed his eyes wearily, exhaling a weary sigh. "No, no... You've done more for Gotham then a lot of the cops here." He pointed to the bat signal. "I turned this on to inform you a couple of thugs broke into Bruce Wayne's penthouse endangering this young woman." He motioned towards Elena. "Ms. Rose, Batman. Batman, Ms. Rose."

Elena smiled at the formality. "We've already met." Batman remained silent but only stared at the young woman, as if examining her. She turned to the caped crusader. "I missed you last night."

A flash of – what was that? – crossed over his dark eyes. Something resembling amusement. "I was busy."

The young woman laughed softly, weakening Bruce's strong demeanor. "I'm sure."

Gordon watched them through his glasses with a curious expression on his face. "The Joker robbed two banks yesterday, owned by a man named Gambol."

Batman turned to the lieutenant, seeming reluctant. "I'll look into it."

With a swish of his cape, he jumped off the landing, disappearing from Elena's view. With a pointed stare, Gordon looked back at the bewildered woman. "He does that."

--

It was well after midnight when Elena awoke. The window was open, letting the cold October air in. She let out a small sigh of annoyance, as she tossed her covers aside and stood.

Her small feet recoiled as they touched the icy floor, yet she still walked to the window, intent on her task. It was then she noticed it was raining.

Through the clear glass, she saw tiny droplets of moisture run down the windowpane, making small lakes at the bottom. The entirety of Gotham was covered in this blanket of tears, evidence of the upcoming storm. A cold wind blew suddenly against her face, and she suppressed a small shiver. Taking the two sides, Elena shut the window, securely locking it. With tired eyes she turned, making her way back to the warm bed.

"It's getting late," a deep voice spoke from the shadows, causing Elena to gasp and quickly whirl around.

The masked vigilante stood behind her, towering in his black cape and piercing eyes. Elena removed her hand from her thundering heart, releasing a small chuckle.

"Batman; you scared me."

He moved out of the shadows, his thick cloak surrounding his menacing frame. His mouth was set in a thin line, almost a frown. _Is this man ever happy? _She thought.

"What are you doing here?" Elena wondered, taking in his rain covered suit and cowl. Batman slowly sauntered closer to her, almost as if he were the predator and she, the prey. Elena suppressed a shiver_. Relax,_ she chided herself. _He saved you remember?_

"I was in the neighborhood." His voice, thick and raspy, made the sentence ring with ferocity. And a certain amount of sexuality.

She smirked. "I have a stalker it seems."

He stopped, standing so tall she had to look up to see his covered face. "I wanted to make sure you were ok getting home." He admitted finally, in a growled whisper, almost as if that itself was a weakness.

Elena tried to look surprised, but inside, she was deeply flattered. "Batman? Being a gentleman? What are all the criminals going to think?"

She lifted her hand as if to push at his shoulder playfully, when he caught hers in an iron vise. She gasped as his grip tightened, pulling her forward, and into his chest.

"Batman..." she whispered, her voice coming out more frightened than she intended.

Elena thought she heard a growl, before his lips crashed against hers. For a moment, instinct kicked in as she gasped, throwing her arms around him tightly. His warm body pressed against hers, as his rough lips took control. All she knew, was him. His warmth filled her, surrounding her body as she shivered in pleasure. His tongue invaded her mouth, twirling in its battle against hers; dominating as he grasped her more firmly to his chest.

Just as she began to give in, Bruce's face flashed before her mind. It was then, that logic came back, making her break the passionate kiss with quick force, sending her back on the bed.

After the initial shock left her body, shame quickly took its place. Why did she kiss Batman if Bruce was in her life? With a quick glance, she looked up, only to find the man gone, and the window back open.

Slowly, she rose to her feet, walking to the open window. He was nowhere to be found. Lifting her hand, she touched her swollen lips, still feeling his warmth left there. She shook her head slowly, thoroughly confused.

"What the..."

--

**Author's Note: **Like it? Please R&R (Isn't Batman sexy? XD)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Elena

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Elena.

**Author's Note: **I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, I was a little hesitant on writing it. XD So I won't bore you with my unnecessary talking, here's the next chapter of Rescue Me. R&R please!

--

Elena gazed out from behind the glass window, a blank expression on her face. The morning dew from last night's rain lay melting around the gold-edged rim, creating small patches of fog evident on the shiny glass. She looked at the clear blue skies, and then shifted her eyes to the gray city below. She sighed.

She had hardly slept at all. All her thoughts were on the two kisses, the one from Bruce, and the one from Batman. The difficult choice was, which one did she want more? Elena had ended up wanting both of them, which she knew wasn't possible. If Bruce found out about her and Batman... She lowered her head onto her folded arms. No, he could never find out.

In an unexpected thought, she wondered how Wayne Enterprises was faring without their trusty secretary. Elena laughed softly without amusement before turning from the glass window. _Whatever,_ she mused dragging her feet with boredom and stress as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ms. Rose." Alfred greeted, standing over the fiery stove. "Some eggs perhaps?"

"Oh yes, please," Elena smiled, running over to sit on one of the three barstools. Alfred always seemed to have a way of cheering her up, easily removing her current mood. "Where's Bruce?" she asked innocently, wondering why Alfred suddenly had a pained look on his face.

"Master Wayne's going to a press conference hosted by Harvey Dent. Some business about the recent killings and uh..." his voice lowered, "...Batman."

Elena froze, quickly masking it with a smile as Alfred looked up at her. _Batman's going to be arrested?! _The old butler placed a plate adorned with two eggs and toast in front of the young woman. Though she was worried about a certain masked man, she couldn't deny her hunger. Elena licked her lips.

"Mmmmm... Sunny side up. How'd you know it was my favorite?"

Alfred winked, cracking open another egg and pouring it into the pan. "Lucky guess. It's Master Bruce's favorite also, miss." He took his spatula and flipped another cooked egg. "Ms. Dawes has asked to come over this afternoon to keep you company."

Elena looked up from her plate in surprise. "Rachel's coming?"

"I believe she'll be here in half an hour, miss."

Elena jumped up, quickly scarfing down the remainder of her eggs, and ran into her bedroom, throwing off her clothes as she ran.

"Half an hour?! That's not enough time for me to get ready!" Alfred heard yelled from down the hall. Then, seconds later, Elena ran back into the kitchen and kissed the old butler on his cheek.

"Thanks so much for the eggs, Al!" She shouted, before running back into her room and shutting the door. Alfred chuckled as he continued to cook the eggs.

--

With a quick glance, Elena checked her appearance one last time. Her hair was down, brushed into long waves of dark chestnut tresses. She wore a black tank top, sported with jeans and black boots. She grabbed a blue sweater and donned it, eliminating the October chill.

Just then, she heard the distant sound of a doorbell echo through the penthouse. "Coming!" she yelled, though from this distance, she doubted they heard her.

Elena quickly bolted from her bedroom, ran down the stairs, and dashed for the front door, all the while secretly hoping it wasn't Bruce. She didn't think she could face him after what had happened last night.

Throwing open the door, she met Rachel's excited face.

"Rachel!"

The two friends embraced, laughing as they drew back to examine each other's faces.

"Oh El, I missed you!"

Elena smiled, moving aside and motioning her to enter the penthouse. "Come in! I have so much to tell you!"

Rachel nodded, looking around the spotless penthouse. "I do too. But first, is Alfred around? I have to give him something." She pulled out a white letter from her purse, showing it to Elena. The young woman nodded, though curious about the elegant parchment.

"He's in the kitchen."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks El. Come on, let's go get some coffee."

--

"So what's up?" Elena asked, raising her cappuccino to her lips. She had a strange sense of déjà vu, seeing how they were having lunch at the exact same place from when Elena first got her job as secretary for Bruce Wayne.

Rachel smiled as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a gorgeous diamond wedding ring.

Elena gasped, "Oh my gosh, it's beautiful!"

"It's from Harvey."

The young woman looked up, surprised. "Wow, I never thought he would have the guts. When's the wedding date?"

Rachel paused and looked down, setting the ring on the table. "See, that's the thing. I haven't exactly accepted."

"_What?!_"

Surrounding couples glanced at the young women sharply, sending dirty looks their way. Rachel laughed as Elena silently apologized and turned back to her friend. "Rach, you guys are perfect for each other! I've seen the way you look at him; how he looks at you, it's a no brainer!"

"Really?" Rachel asked, still unconvinced. "I don't know. I still have some doubts—,"

"As does everybody. Come on Rach if you weren't my best friend I would slap you upside the head."

Rachel giggled at Elena's mock furious expression until both of the women were laughing hysterically.

"Oh El, you're the best friend a girl could ask for." Rachel said breathlessly, clutching her sides in laughter. Elena smiled at her friend's change of mood and drank some more of her coffee.

"So what's going on with you and Bruce?"

Elena froze, setting her beverage back on the table as she tried to ignore the furious blush that spread across her cheeks.

"W-what makes you say that?" she stuttered, unable to look into her friend's eyes.

Rachel laughed. "You've got a dreamy look on your face. Come on, you can tell me! The suspense is killing me!"

Elena groaned, laying her head on the table. "I think I'm in love with him."

Her friend gasped, and then she heard a girlish squeal of excitement. "I knew he'd find the one!"

Elena pulled her head up, shaking it furiously. "No, no...I mean that's good...but..."

Rachel paused, her face growing serious. "What?"

"...There's another man."

She heard another gasp, though this one was horror-stricken. "Elena!"

"I know, I know I'm bad...it's just..."

"—Who is it?" Rachel interrupted, drawing closer to her friend.

"You're going to hate me..."

"Tell me El!"

Elena drew a deep breath, and whispered in Rachel's ear, "Batman."

For a moment, Rachel's face was calm and composed. And then, just like that, she exploded with hysterical laughter. Elena's eyebrows pulled down in confusion.

Her friend struggled to speak through her laughter. "Y-you...love Bruce...and Batman?!" She giggled loudly, causing several of the other couples to glance at them again. Elena grabbed her friend's arm.

"This is no laughing matter, Rach! I'm in serious trouble if Bruce finds out!"

Rachel took a great effort to control herself, dabbing her teary eyes. "Bruce won't be mad when he finds out. In fact, he'll be just the opposite."

Elena cocked her head, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Rachel gasped, pressing her hands to her lips. "I didn't say anything!"

"Rach! What do you mean, he'll be happy?" Elena pursued, entirely confused by the fact.

Her friend's face grew solemn, and she drew close to Elena. "Can I tell you something? Something you won't tell anyone else?"

Elena was getting anxious, but she leaned in as well. "Of course Rach, why couldn't you?"

Rachel paused, her voice dropping down to a whisper. "Because Bruce..." she stopped, taking a deep breath, as she said even lower, "...is Batman."

--

**Author's Note:** Oh Rachel's a bad girl! But now Elena knows! O.o What is Bruce going to say when he finds out? Review please! (Thanks to all you guys again, you're the best! Hope you had a great Sunday!)


	15. Chapter 15

Julia awoke in the dark, nothing but the dim lights of the city shining through, illuminating Bruce's bedroom from almost all

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Elena.

**Author's Note:** So thank you all for reviewing! Enjoy this next chapter! (Oh and sorry about the cliffys, XD sadly, there are going to be a few more, considering we are nearing the end of the book Oo)

--

Bruce Wayne is Batman.

Elena sped down the cement stairs, heart pounding. _No, no...it couldn't be..._ She shook her head, banishing the incredulous thought, and walked through the crowded sidewalk.

"Miss, you're going to have to wait out here," a nearby police officer stated, stopping her from entering the building.

"But I need to get in--," Elena protested, eying the building where Bruce was now inside.

"Sorry miss. Behind the line."

He motioned her backwards, and into the bustling crowd. Elena sighed impatiently, and held onto her purse tighter as she looked for another way to enter the press conference. She _had_ to talk to Bruce.

"Hey, that's Wayne's girlfriend!" the man next to her shouted, and before she knew it, cameras flashed violently in her face. Dozens of white lights illuminated her vision, causing her to raise her arms to block out the upcoming glare. Elena felt a strong pull on her arm, dragging her up the steps and into the conference building. She breathed deeply, looking back at the hundreds of photographers flashing her picture from behind the large glass window.

"I'm sorry miss," the cop, who had just denied her access to the building, apologized. "I didn't recognize you from the newspapers."

"Newspapers?"

The confused look on his face only heightened Elena's suspicion. "You're all over the news. You're Bruce Wayne's girlfriend, right?"

Her shocked expression lasted for a whole minute, until she turned and walked towards the conference room without a word. She would deal with the reporters later. Her fierce march slowed as she approached the door, heart pounding.

For a second, she thought about what she was doing. Should she disregard Rachel's words, and live in ignorance? Or should she find out the truth...is Bruce really Batman? Elena hesitated, her hand on the door. Her mind raced, remembering Rachel's conversation. _No_, she thought. _I have to know._

Quietly, she opened the door, at once astounded by the number of reporters in the small space. Her eyes scanned the crowd, catching sight of Harvey at the podium, before laying her vision on a certain billionaire. He stood, almost invisible, behind a crowd of reporters, a solemn expression on his face. His chiseled features hardened, his brown eyes grew cold as he kept his sight on Harvey. Elena strained to listen.

"I have called this press conference for two reasons," Dent started, turning towards the audience. "The first is that I would like to assure you that everything that can be done about the Joker killings is being attempted. Our tactics may seem futile, but we believe they will be more effective as we proceed in our fervent pursuit. The second is to announce that the Batman has offered to give himself up."

"Let us consider this situation." Dent continued, but Elena didn't hear.

_He cant._

"Should we give in to this terrorist demands?" she heard Dent speak distantly.

"Do you want more citizens of Gotham to die?" A journalist shouted angrily from behind her.

Harvey continued, un-moved by the truth. "The night is darkest just before the dawn and one day the Batman will pay for laws he has disregarded."

"That day is today!" Someone shouted from the back.

"So be it, take the Batman into custody." Dent said sullenly.

Elena's heart caught in her throat as Bruce moved began to move forward, his chocolate eyes sad.

"I am the Batman."

The crowd erupted in a shout of furious accusations as the police officers entered from the side and handcuffed Dent. Elena, eyes wide, looked at Bruce, who was equally astonished. With a set of his jaw, he turned, intent on walking out of the room, when he caught Elena's bewildered stare. And at once, he knew she had discovered he was Batman.

In a quick flash, she watched his features change, becoming cold and distant. He walked towards her and grabbed her arm, at once reminding her when Batman grabbed her wrist. Her bewildered expression lingered on her face as Bruce pulled her out of the building.

"Bruce..." she tried to say, but he cut her off with a cold stare.

"We'll talk about this later," he hissed furiously, lifting his arm and motioning for a taxi. The yellow cab screeched to a halt in front of them, letting Bruce yank open the door and all but push Elena inside.

"But Bruce--"

"Later." He spoke between clenched teeth, the anger he felt seeping into his words. Turning, he looked at the driver.

"Bruce Wayne's penthouse."

Then he slammed the door shut, letting the taxi speed forward onto Gotham's streets. She glanced behind her, watching Bruce's retreating figure. Elena was surprised to feel tears prick at her eyes as she turned back, her blurry gaze on the road.

Suddenly, the taxi lurched to the side, stopping in an empty alleyway. Confused, Elena turned to the driver.

"I'm sorry, this isn't--"

Her voice died in her throat as the driver turned around. White makeup caked his face, emphasized even more clearly by his black eyes. His lips were turned upwards in an eternal smile, revealing rotten yellow teeth.

"Well hello, flower!"

Elena's eyes widened in horror and she opened her mouth to scream, when the Joker pulled out a small syringe filled with a gold liquid. She felt a sharp jab on her leg as he injected it into her system, laughing madly as she struggled against her restraining seatbelt.

"The more you struggle, the more you're gonna feel it," he assured with a small shake of his head. Almost immediately, Elena felt her eyes shut. Her body felt filled with lead and her head grew heavy even as her mind panicked.

Her last thought before she was claimed by the darkness resulted in a shiver. _Who will save me now?_

--

**Author's Note: **R&R! You guys are awesome! You don't know how much you help me write the next chapter with your support! The next chapter will be a scene from the movie...hope you all enjoy it!


	16. Chapter 16

"Then why do you want to kill me

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Elena.

**Author's Note: **I know the writing isn't as good as the movie, but I had to add this chapter for reference to the following chapters. Enjoy! R&R

--

The door squeaked open, as Gordon walked into the dimly lit room.

"Evening, Commissioner." a shrill voice greeted mockingly, the Joker's face standing out from the gloom of the darkness. Taking a deep breath, Gordon walked to the small table, sitting down on the metal chair heavily.

He paused. "Harvey Dent never made it home."

"Of course not," the Joker stated, as if this were obvious.

"What have you done with him?"

The Joker looked appalled. "Me?" He motioned to his chest innocently, a confused look on his face. "I was right here." He raised his chained hands forward, showing them to Gordon. "Who'd you leave him with, hm? Your people? Assuming they are still you're people...and not Maroni's."

Gordon's face hardened; the cold realization of the situation setting into his cluttered mind.

"Does it depress you, commissioner? Of how just alone you really are." The clown's voice dropped down to a deep whisper. "Does it make you feel responsible for Dent's current predicament?"

"Where is he?"

The Joker exhaled, exasperated, as he shook his head. "What's the time?"

"What difference does that make?"

"Well, depending on the time, he may be in one spot or several."

Gordon stared into the Joker's eyes, finding no explanation or sanity behind the painted face.

"If we're going to play games," Gordon stood up, reaching over to unlock the Joker's handcuffs and holding them in his fist. "I'm going to need a cup of coffee."

The commissioner turned and began walking to the iron door when the Joker laughed. "Ah, the good cop bad cop routine?"

Gordon opened up the metal door, looking back at the clown. "Not exactly."

The door squeaked shut, leaving the Joker to wait in the welcoming darkness. Then, suddenly, the lights snapped on, revealing Batman standing behind the clown. The masked vigilante grabbed the Joker's head angrily and slammed it into the metal table, heaving a resounding blow through the interrogation room.

"Ugh," the Joker complained, holding his head painfully. "Never start with the head, the victim gets all fuzzy. He can't feel the next--,"

Batman threw his fist down onto the Joker's open hand and the clown waited for the pain.

"See?" he stated comically, receiving a dark glare from the masked avenger.

"You wanted me," he growled, voice low and dangerous. "Here I am."

"I wanted to see what you'd do," the Joker corrected, leaning closer. "And you didn't disappoint. You let five people die." He smacked his lips, cocking his head to the side. "Then, you let Dent take your place. Even to a guy like me, that's cold."

"Where's Dent?"

"Those mob fools want you gone so things can go back to the way things were," the Joker shook his head and touched his scars with his hand. "But I know the truth. There's no going back; you've changed things...forever."

"Then why do you want to kill me?" Batman asked, his piercing black gaze never leaving the insane eyes looking back at him.

The Joker giggled manically. "I-I don't want to kill you! What would I do without you? Go back to rippin' off mob dealers? No, no, no… No, see you complete _me_."

"You're garbage who kills for money."

"Don't talk like one of them, you're not!" the Joker snapped, smacking his lips angrily. "Even if you'd like to be." He looked back at the window, where Gordon and the police officers stood watching.

"To them, you're just a _freak_." The Joker laughed softly, pointing to himself. "Like me. They need you right now, but when they don't…" he pressed his lips together and shook his head. "They'll cast you out. See, their morals; their code…it's a bad joke…dropped at the first sight of trouble. There only as good as the world allows them to be. I'll show you; when the chips are down…these uh, civilized people…they'll eat each other."

The Joker leaned back against the metal chair, pursuing his lips. "See I'm not a monster. I'm just ahead of the curb."

Batman suddenly lunged forward and grabbed the clown's shirt collar, hoisting him across the table and off his feet.

"Where's Dent?" he growled, watching the Joker's painted face.

"You have all these rules and you think they'll save you—,"

With a loud growl, Batman lifted the Joker and slammed him against the cement wall, holding him at choke point.

"I have_ one_ rule," he snarled.

"Oh, then that's the rule you'll have to break to know the truth."

"Which is?"

"The only way to live in this world is without rules." The Joker's voice deepened, getting angry. "And tonight you're going to break your one rule."

"I'm considering it."

"Well there's only minutes left, so you're gonna have to play my little game if you want to save one of them."

Batman froze, leaning back a little. "'Them?'"

The Joker pulled at the vigilante's arms, struggling for breath. "You know, I knew you never really were Dent. The way you protected my flower," he laughed breathlessly.

_Elena!_ Batman snarled as he threw the Joker onto the table in a fit of rage, stalking towards the door. He jammed a metal chair under the handle, preventing anyone from entering.

The Joker cracked his neck, breathing heavily in pain. "Does Rachel know about you and her little _buddy_?"

Batman yelled out in rage, slamming the Joker's head into the glass window, shattering it.

"Where are they?!"

"Killing is making a choice—," the Joker lectured, before meeting the masked man's upcoming fist.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Your flower, the District Attorney, or his blushing bride to be!"

Batman roared, throwing his fist back to connect with the clown's face, sending the Joker into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"You have nothing to threaten me with!" he laughed, crawling backwards on the stone floor. "Nothing to do, with all your strength!"

The masked man grabbed the Joker by the shirt collar and lifted him off the floor, snarling ferociously.

"Don't worry; I'm going to tell you where they are. All three of them." He laughed, licking his bleeding lips. "And that's the point. You'll have to chose." The clown cocked his head to the side, pretending to think.

"He's at 255th 2nd street, she's at Even Wanes, and my flower's on…Sisk Road."

With a fierce growl, Batman dropped the hysterical clown and stormed out of the interrogation room. Gordon was waiting outside the door, and began trailing after the furious avenger.

"Who are you getting?"

"Elena!" Batman yelled, his body shaking with rage. He couldn't even think. _If something happened to her…_ He shook his head, focused on the target. There is no if, he declared, hopping on his motorbike and racing down the streets of Gotham. _She's going to be ok. She's going to be ok…_

He chanted it over in his head as it were his water in an empty desert. _Hold on Elena, I'm coming. _

--

**Author's Note:** Is Batman going to save her in time? And what's going to happen to Rachel and Harvey? Hehe, another cliffy, but I promise you, the next chapter won't be one! XD R&R


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Elena

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Elena.

**Author's Note: **Please read the full chapter, I ended up rewriting the whole thing. XD Hope you all like it. Enjoy. R&R

--

"Hey! Is anybody there?"

Elena's eyes fluttered with uncertainty. Her chest rose and fell with each ragged breath as her mind slowly regained consciousness.

"_Hello?!_"

The young woman exhaled deeply and lifted her head. She was in a large dark room, surrounded by hundreds of oversized chromium barrels. She pulled at her arms, only to find them constricted by thick scratchy rope. Elena's head was pounding; each pulse of her blood seemed to result in someone hitting her with a cast iron pan. With a groan of pain, she shook her head, swallowing the sudden lump of fear in her throat.

"Rachel?" She spoke into the welcoming darkness, receiving a quickly relieved answer.

"Oh El! Oh Elena, thank god you're ok!"

Elena squinted as she scanned the darkness, finding no answer to the unmanned voice. For a moment, she thought she had imagined it; in her hour of need, she might have conjured up the image of her best friend to comfort her, but she quickly disbanded that idea. The voice had sounded too real.

"Where are you?"

Yet as soon as the words left her mouth, Elena realized she uncharacteristically didn't want to know the answer.

"Over here!"

Confusion replaced her fear for a second, as she looked around, finding no evidence of the human that belonged to the voice. After a long moment, her eyes settled on a black rusty telephone in front of her, wired to some kind of mechanism, while big red letters counted down the time.

Her eyes widened frantically. It was a bomb. And she had 4:39 minutes left to live.

"Rachel I'm…I'm wired to some kind of…oil drum."

She heard a small sob arise from the phone. "I am too."

Elena panicked. Her throat closed; her breathing hastened. She was amazed she didn't start hyperventilating.

"Listen, El. They told me…that only one of us was going to make it. And that they were going to let out_ friends_ chose."

Elena took a deep breath, trying to calm her thundering heart. Getting hysterical was going to help no one. She struggled against her tight bonds, but to no avail.

"Ok Rachel. It's ok, they're coming for you," she assured breathlessly, though she hated to say it. Elena realized, in that moment, just how incomplete her life was. She had Bruce, yes, but what about all the goals she had planned to accomplish? Her dreams? Her wanting to have a family?

Looking around the dimly lit room, she slowly sunk into her horror. _I don't want to die_, she thought frantically, though her calmer side refused the weak idea and quickly cast it aside. _Think logically,_ she told herself, breathing in an even rhythm to establish some level of tranquility.

With red-rimmed eyes, Elena turned to glance at the timer. 3:21. _Not enough time._

"Listen, just…talk with me. What's going on with you? Can you find anything sharp, a knife perhaps?" she heard Rachel ask apprehensively.

Elena said nothing but focused on her task. Escape. Nothing in the room looked even remotely considered to be a knife, let alone sharp. A tiny bead of sweat ran down her temple, and she swallowed thickly. _Relax,_ she reminded herself. _Breathe._

"Hello?" a sudden unsteady male voice asked hesitantly from the phone.

The young woman froze with dread.

"Harvey!" Rachel shouted with joy, yet Elena shut her eyes in dismay. He was tied up, just like them. She shook her head, choosing to ignore the emotional reunion and centered her mind. _Something sharp... _she deliberated, gazing at all of the oil barrels with no hope.

And alas, she saw it. It was small, almost invisible, hiding behind a close barrel. A tiny incision stood out from the side of an oil barrel; jagged and sharp.

Elena breathed heavily as she hefted her chair to the side, moving slowly. She glanced at the timer anxiously. 2:49.

_Come on,_ she told herself, moving her chair jarringly to the left. Positioning her rope bound hands behind the protruding knife; she lifted her chair to meet the sharp metal.

A searing pain ran from her wrist to her elbow, soon followed by a warm thick liquid that trickled down her arm. _Dammitt, _she cursed, looking back at her bleeding arm. _Ok, that hurt, _she mused, positioning her chair again.

She looked at the clock frantically. 2:13. Ignoring the inevitable truth, Elena pulled her chair upwards, cleanly slicing through the thick rope.

"Oh my god, Rachel! Try to find something sharp, my bonds they…" she trailed off, her voice catching painfully in her throat.

"Who's there?" Harvey asked voice tight with fear and dread.

"Harvey...that's my best friend, Elena." Rachel assured, a distinct sound of crying evident in her voice.

Elena ignored the introduction, rising shakily from her chair, and disbanding the ropes. "Rachel..."

"Listen El," her best friend began, then stopped, voice thick with tears. "I want you to get out of here."

"No—I won't leave you!" _To die,_ Elena thought almost instantly, though she didn't say it.

"—there's not a lot of time—,"

Elena sank to the ground, tears cascading down her cheeks. "No…" she whispered brokenly, crying as she laid her head against the cold telephone. Sobs racked her body as she cried, yet she lifted her head to look at the time. 42 seconds.

"No, no! I'll die here with you!"

"Elena, _listen_ to me!" Rachel's voice was sharp and direct, almost inaudible behind Elena's tears. "Don't be stupid! You _have_ to leave! Think about what would happen to Bruce if you didn't!"

Her head shot upward, remembering. _Bruce._ Elena swallowed thickly, wiping her hand across her wet face.

"But Rachel—," her voice sounded weaker, faltering at the end, as she gave up.

Elena could almost hear Rachel smile sadly. "You're my best friend El. Never forget that."

Elena's vision blurred, but she rose shakily to her feet, holding her bleeding arm. With a deep sob, she ran from the dark room, leaving without a good-bye. She stumbled out the doorway, making it halfway across the ragged street before the bomb exploded.

--

Elena stumbled up the stairs to the penthouse, blood pouring down her arm. Every step she took resulted in a bolt of pain, sending tears down her cheeks. Still she pressed on.

She made her way to the elegant wood door, throwing it open, and staggered into the dark house.

"Hello?!" she shouted frantically, looking around for any sign of Bruce or Alfred. She found none. With strength unknown to her, she ran up the stairs, throwing open Bruce's bedroom door.

Nothing.

With a loud sob, she collapsed onto the floor and cried. Tears flowed down her cheeks, staining the rich carpeted floor. She could feel the blood from her arm fall and paint the flooring, but she didn't care. Her mind was too clouded by pain and sorrow; she hardly felt anything else.

With a damp face, she turned her head towards the glass window overseeing Gotham. _How did it come to this?_ She wept, bending over once more to lay her head against the floor dejectedly.

Through her tears, she hardly heard the door behind her open. Nor did she care. It wasn't until she heard_ his_ voice, that she turned, teary eyes wide.

It was as if Elena had never seen him before. His chocolate eyes were filled with grief, soon melting into astonishment. He paused, arm lifted, as if trying to convince himself he wasn't in a dream. She saw his handsome face even more clearly, his chiseled features overcome with pain and anguish. His lips were slightly open, parted only by his desire for her to be real.

As if moving in a dream, Elena slowly rose from the floor, feeling her knees tremble from the exertion. She took a few steps forward painfully, even more emphasized by her ripped ash-covered clothing.

"Bruce?"

Her legs collapsed as Bruce ran forward, catching her before she fell the ground. The tears came without hesitation, sliding down her partly dry face. She felt his arms constrict around her small waist, tightening as if to convince himself she was real.

"I thought I lost you," Bruce murmured quietly, burrowing his face against her neck even as her tears stained his black shirt.

He pulled her closer to him, holding her securely to his chest. They stayed in each other's embrace for a long time; the only sound was Elena's heavy sobs. Her arms constricted around his neck, as another wave of anguish clouded her eyes. The realization hit her without a pause. _Rachel's gone._

The grief pulled at her mind, causing her to let out another heart-wrenching sob, even as Bruce closed his own eyes in sadness. Every tear grounded his resolve, his anger, his happiness... He only wanted to make everything right again, at least for her.

His sad expression faded, as he glanced at the arm bound around his neck.

"You're bleeding." Bruce said suddenly, as if this were oddly important. He pulled back, inspecting the gushing wound even as Elena sniffed miserably.

"We need to get this clean," he said, turning to go into the bathroom, leaving Elena to stare teary-eyed after him. He returned moments later, carrying a roll of cloth bandages and a wet washcloth.

"Sit." Bruce ordered, and Elena sat. Yet he noticed she moved with uncertainty, as if nothing else in the world mattered. Her sapphire eyes were glazed with unshed tears, masked in sorrow and grief. Bruce sat beside her slowly and grasped her wounded arm gently in his. She made no move to stop him, but simply stared at the wall opposite of them, occasional sobs rising from her throat.

He tenderly wiped her bloody arm with the washcloth, trying to ignore the tears falling down her porcelain cheeks. His heart constricted when she flinched painfully as he cleaned her wound. _I caused her this pain, _he realized, taking the bandages in his rough hands and began to bind the gruesome gash.

Elena took a deep shuddering breath, finally looking at Bruce. "Rachel's gone."

"I know," he whispered, swallowing thickly.

Her gaze turned incredulous. "And yet here you sit."

Bruce looked up, seeing the anger in her eyes and felt confused. "There was nothing I could do."

She pursued her lips, rising to her feet swiftly. "Nothing you could do? You could've _saved her_!"

Her anger sparked his pent up rage, as he trembled with his fury. "Is that what you wanted?!" He yelled, stalking towards her murderously. "I had to choose between you or her. And I chose _you!_"

"But _why?! _I'm nothing but a little girl who got in a billionaire's way! You could've—,"

"—Because I love you dammitt!" Bruce shouted, causing her to stop in astonishment. They were both breathing hard; standing dangerously close to each other, almost nose to nose. After a moment, Elena's furious face crumbled into tears, and she collapsed into Bruce's arms.

"I'm sorry." She whispered brokenly, sobbing even as Bruce's arms closed around her. "I'm so sorry."

He remained silent, letting her cry. His hands rubbed small comforting circles down her back, yet he knew there was little he could do. His breathing slowed, realizing now that she was only upset and didn't mean those things. _How could I choose?_ He thought achingly, _if I love __**you?**_

For a long time Bruce held Elena, her sobs eventually ceased into silence, yet they refused to let go. He stroked her long auburn hair, reveling in the feel of it against his hands. It was soft, like silk, the strands of it cascading down her shoulders in waves.

"Bruce..." he heard whispered quietly.

He tucked his chin, looking down at the young woman in his arms. "Yes, Elena?" And then he smiled sadly. Her eyes were shut in exhaustion, her face contorted in grief. Bruce grasped her waist and legs firmly, before picking her up in his arms. He walked over to his bed and gently placed her down onto the soft sheets.

For a moment, he simply looked at her. Her hair was spread out like a halo around her head, giving her the appearance of a sleeping angel. Her skin was pale, yet it seemed to glow with the essence of youth. His gaze wandered down to Elena's lips. Small, delicate, and rosy pink, they were far more tempting than Bruce cared to admit, their soft folds moist and slightly open with Elena's whispered breath issuing between them.

Silently, Bruce turned intent on leaving her to her sleep, but not before receiving a small tug on his hand. Looking back, he saw Elena with her sapphire eyes slightly open, a sad look on her face.

"Stay with me," she whispered softly, her voice breaking at the end.

Bruce nodded, and sat down on the bed. Slowly, he removed his shoes then crawled into the sheets, placing his arm around Elena. She snuggled closer to his chest; her face buried in the corner of his neck. With a soft sigh, she relaxed, placing a delicate hand against his chest for comfort. Bruce tightened his grip, pulling her closer to him. He loved the feeling of her body against his, even as she slept.

His eyes eventually drifted close, his breathing became even. They stayed in each other's arms all night, Bruce holding Elena, as their two hearts began to heal.

--

**Author's Note:** Hope you all like the rewrite. I'll be posting Ch. 18 soon, so keep checking back! R&R


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Elena

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Elena.

**Author's Note: **Whoops! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! On Monday, I got the biggest, most painful sore throat known to man, with normal symptoms of coughing, runny noses, and the ol' faithful fever. So I've been battling this stupid cold for this whole week (I still have it ) but I knew I at least owed it to you guys to post something, so here I am. After a long week...I am now going to go get some hot tea and watch Batman Begins. Cheers!

--

Elena awoke to the gentle sound of chirping birds. For a while, she merely lay there beneath the white sheets as if in a dream, and listened to the calming sound of the lively blue jay. As she enjoyed the gentle call, she felt her mind begin to wander.

The day's past events floated drearily in her mind, and yet, she could not compose the tears that once clouded her face. Rachel was gone. The mere thought caused her to shut her eyes in quiet sadness, though she felt no moisture run down her cheeks. She felt drained, as if lifting her trembling hand to her face exhausted all her efforts for motion. Though as she lifted her arm, the muscle protested, reminding Elena of her wound.

"Alfred…" Elena croaked, her voice weak from hours of crying. She cleared her throat painfully and tried again, this time a little louder.

The old butler entered swiftly, carrying a tray of fresh fruits and orange juice. He smiled warmly as she slowly sat up, clutching the bed frame for support.

"Good morning, Ms. Rose. It's good to see you awake," he admitted kindly, placing the tray of food onto Elena's lap. With fatherly gentleness, he smoothed the sheets comfortably and patted her hand.

"I missed you Alfred," she whispered hoarsely before reaching forward and wrapping her arms around the old man. It was a quick second before Alfred returned the hug. Gently, he patted her back.

"Now, now…" he said comfortingly, pulling backwards to wipe non-existent tears from under her eyes. "You're going to make an old man blush."

Elena smiled sadly, and Alfred patted her hand reassuringly. "Come; let us retire to the living room for some tea."

She nodded in agreement and tossed the blankets to the side, rising unsteadily to her feet. Quickly donning her robe, she followed the retreating butler.

"Where's Bruce?" she asked hesitantly, drawing the relaxing fabric closer to her body as she walked.

"Master Wayne left early this morning to work, but he promised to come home as soon as possible." Alfred stopped and reached into his pocket, pulling out a white index card. "He left this for you," he explained as he handed it into Elena's awaiting hands.

Warmth bloomed in her chest as she slowly rotated the small card and read the finely printed handwriting.

_Elena_

_I hope you are feeling better this morning. I'm sorry to leave you alone, yet it pains me to think of waking you from your sleep. I'll be back as soon as possible._

_I love you. Just thought you might want to see it without me yelling it to you. _

_-Bruce_

Elena was surprised to feel a smile grace her lips as she reread the tiny letter, cherishing every word. Alfred watched as she kissed the small card softly and tucked it into her robe pocket.

"He always was a man of few words," Alfred chuckled, winking at the blushing young woman.

Together, they continued into the living room, passing through the hallway with ease. Elena popped a slice of apple daintily into her mouth, taking a second to revel in the juicy flavor.

"Would you care for some tea, miss?" Alfred suggested, reaching forward on the hardwood table to pick up a china teacup.

"That would be wonderful."

Elena sat down on the black leather couch, watching as Alfred filled the cup delicately with hot tea. She accepted it gratefully and held it calmly in her soft hands.

"What happened to Harvey?" she asked suddenly, remembering. A flash of grief passed across the old man's face, instantly heightening her suspicion.

"Mr. Dent resides at the nearby hospital." Alfred paused, seeming to hesitate. "Batman almost didn't save him in time, but not before Dent received a painful wound." Alfred resumed pouring the tea, letting Elena know very politely that the subject of discussion was closed. But still she persisted.

"Wound? Is he going to live?" Elena asked again, watching as Alfred sighed heavily.

"Mr. Dent got half of his face burnt to a crisp."

Elena could hardly suppress her gasp, managing to keep her face stone even as Alfred looked up at her.

"Would it be alright if I visited him?" she asked earnestly, trying to convey her persistence in her eyes.

Alfred seemed to falter. "I don't think Master Wayne--"

"Please Alfred," she pleaded. "I need to see Harvey."

The old butler sighed heavily, though Elena knew she had won. "Alright miss. Go get dressed, I'll drive you there myself."

--

The cold stench of the hospital his Elena with full force as she walked through the sliding glass doors of Gotham General. Doctors and nurses bustled over the noise of the ever-ringing telephones as patients were rushed through the white hallways in clumsy haste. The artificial smell of too much soap and plastic filled her nostrils, yet she pressed on to the receptionist desk.

Elena had always hated hospitals. On top of grouchy nurses and overbearing doctors, the mere fact of being forced to wear a backless scratchy hospital gown while lying on the most uncomfortable beds on Earth did not appeal to Elena. Once, long ago, Elena had gotten a terrible ear infection when she was only seven and was rushed to the hospital. Though her mother had stayed by her side, she could not erase the memories of the needles, the pain... Elena shuddered, looking again at the stainless white walls. Yes, she _definitely_ hated hospitals.

_But,_ she reminded herself sternly. _This isn't about me_. Elena approached the cluttered white desk slowly, watching the chatty nurse as she gossiped endlessly on the hospital phone.

"Excuse me," Elena began to say, but her voice was quickly drowned out by the woman's loud cackle. "Oh my gosh Stevie you're so funny!" she giggled helplessly, making Elena want to gag.

"Excuse me!"

The middle-aged woman looked up at Elena with an annoyed stare, and then turned back to the phone.

"Hold on luv."

With half-lidded eyes, the secretary sighed impatiently and looked up at the young woman again. "What?"

Elena bit back a snappy retort as she took in the woman's haggard appearance. Despite the smiley nametag, this woman--Elena quickly read the name printed on the metal tag. Deborah?--was not smiling. Deborah smacked her over painted red lips in annoyance when Elena did not answer straight away.

"I uh-was wondering what room Harvey Dent is in."

Deborah sighed heavily, flipping through a large white binder with over manicured nails.

"Name?" Deborah asked drearily, smacking her lips again as she blew a pink bubble with her gum. Elena decided she did not like this woman.

She flinched when the bubble popped. "Elena Rose."

The secretary paused suddenly and looked up at Elena in surprise. Deborah's face lit up, so sudden that the young woman swore she saw the light bulb flicker on.

With a pointed finger, the secretary let loose a false smile. "You're the trampy whore who stole Brucey away from all the women in Gotham." Deborah's eyes narrowed. "Funny I should see _you_ here."

Elena swore she had just ground all of her teeth into dust. With a deep breath, she attempted to calm herself, shutting her eyes briefly and exhaling loudly. When she opened her eyes again, Elena glared at the obnoxious woman, sending a look so cold it would make hell freeze.

The last remark had sent her temper off. "Yes I am." Elena smiled sassily. "Jealous, bitch?"

Turning quickly on her heel, she disappeared behind the nearby hallway leaving the bewildered secretary to gape after her. She didn't care. Stopping suddenly, halfway down the corridor, Elena realized she still didn't know where Harvey was. Cursing silently, she turned to down an unknown hall, eyeing each of the windowed doors.

"Excuse me," Elena asked, stopping a middle-aged doctor in his tracks. "Do you know which room Harvey Dent is in?"

The man looked confused, but he pointed to the door behind him.

"It's just in there. Are you a relative?"

Elena swallowed nervously. "A friend." Though in actuality, she had only met the man once.

The doctor nodded gravely and clasped her shoulder comfortingly. "Stay as long as you need." With a reassuring smile, he disappeared down the hallway, leaving Elena alone.

Turning, she placed her hand gently on the metal door and slowly pushed it open.

The first thing she was certain of, was the distinct sound of a heart monitor, standing in the far right corner, that regulated the rhythmic beats. Harvey lay on the corner bed, his cheek tilted to the left, shielding that side of his face from Elena's view. She tried not to disturb his sleep, but the clicking of her high heels gave her away.

"Who's there?" he rasped, his revealed eyes shut in pain.

Elena opened her mouth to speak, yet no words escaped her suddenly dry mouth. Closing it, she tried again. "It's me, Harvey...Elena."

Harvey's eyes opened abruptly, his right eyes focusing on Elena. She looked with surprise as she saw him glare at her angrily.

"You..." he hissed and Elena drew back, confused."You were with Rachel...when she died."

The blunt comment brought sudden tears to her eyes, yet she nodded gravely. "Yes. When I got free, I tried--,"

"You didn't do anything," Harvey spat, still glaring at her. Elena could not mask the hurt and confusion in her eyes as she walked closer to the bed.

"Harvey I--,"

"You're what? You're _sorry_?" He took a deep breath, and slowly turned towards his full face towards her, the gruesome sight making her gasp. Before Elena looked away in shame at his half-burnt face, she saw him grin savagely at her discomfort.

"No...You're not." Elena walked towards the door, intent on leaving, but not before hearing a whispered, "Not yet."

--

Elena practically ran to the parked limo at the front of the hospital, heart thundering in her throat. She threw open the door and hopped inside, instantly comforted by Alfred's blaring classical music.

The old man quickly reached forward and turned it down, taking in Elena's frightened eyes and shortage of breath.

"My dear what's wrong?"

Elena's widened gaze turned to Alfred, almost looking like she didn't recognize him. The young woman took a deep shuddering breath, as if to reassure herself she was still alright.

"Me?" Elena's voice came out a breathless whisper. "Yes...I'm alright..." She looked out the window, avoiding Alfred's concerned stare. Instead, she focused on the trees, standing so tall and regal outside the white hospital building. They curled around each other, reaching heights that shadowed the little people below. Elena turned her gaze back to the old butler, who was still looking at her curiously.

"Can we drive?"

Alfred looked at her as if she'd just lost her mind. She tried to explain. "I just need to get away from this place. And I don't feel like going back home." Elena secretly felt a bloom of joy when she mentioned _home_. "Can we just drive for a while...? Please?"

Alfred must have sensed the desperation in her voice, for he nodded and started the car. "Alright miss."

They drove down the empty street in silence, Beethoven's 9th symphony the only sound passing between them. Elena stared out the clean tinted window, staring dreamily as the buildings flew by. Yet as the scenery around her shifted, the sky remained the same cloudless blue. It was so calming to merely sit, encased from the music of beautiful violins, shielded from the outside world's troubles. Elena began to shut her eyes; her body naturally relaxing against the leather covered seat.

The sound of screeching tires shook Elena abruptly from her state of contentment. Before her, the scene played out as if in a dream.

A large black van drove forward at a stop sign intersection, just as a rusty truck did the same. The truck lurched, as if to hit the van, when suddenly, a sleek silver Lamborghini pulled straight in front of it. The sound crunching metal rang soundly in Elena's ears as she stared in horror when the Lamborghini spun to a stop. She knew of only one man who owned a car like that, yet she prayed to God it wasn't so.

_"Bruce!"_

--

Gordon walked over to the man seated on the pavement, he himself still shaken from the accident. The man held the back of his head, as if in pain, though he made no complaints to anyone.

"It's Mr. Wayne, isn't it?" Gordon asked, admiration already filling his mind of this man's bravery. He watched as the billionaire raised his head to acknowledge the commissioner. "That was a very brave thing you did."

"Trying to catch the light?" Bruce asked incredulously, squinting his eyes in annoyance.

Gordon paused, confused. "You weren't protecting the van?"

"Why? Who's in it?" The billionaire turned to face the black van, watching as Coleman Reese stepped out of the undamaged car. Gordon could have sworn he saw Mr. Wayne's face change; becoming cold and solemn as he gazed at the man who had survived the Joker's threat. With a slight nod, the billionaire continued to stare at the man until he was led away by two police officers.

"You think I should go to the hospital?" Bruce asked stupidly, looking up once again at the commissioner.

Gordon almost rolled his eyes at the man's foolishness. "You don't watch a whole lot of news, do you Mr. Wayne?"

"Bruce!"

Turning around, Gordon saw a young woman run towards the scene in a full sprint, despite the high heels she was wearing. Her face was a mask of fear, yet Bruce rose to his feet and encased her in his harms the moment she was close enough. After a second, the beautiful woman pulled back.

"Are you ok? You're not hurt?" she asked frantically, checking Bruce's face for any sign of a wound.

Gordon heard the billionaire laugh. "I'm fine Elena."

Elena Rose. That's why she looked so familiar. Gordon peeked out of the corner of his eye to see Elena throw her arms around Bruce and kiss him passionately. Out of respect (and his own embarrassment) Gordon turned away to give the couple their time.

After a moment, he heard Elena release a shaky laugh. "Try not to be so reckless," she chided. "I couldn't live if anything happened to you."

Bruce chuckled softly as he lightly kissed her nose and her cheeks, shifting downwards to press his lips sweetly to hers. "Don't worry," he murmured, drawing her close again and into the comfort of his arms. "I won't ever be far from you."

Gordon had to admit; this was far from the man who he had seen a few minutes ago.

--

**Author's Note: **Enjoy! R&R


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Elena

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Elena.

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! XD Enjoy this next chapter, and just so you know…there's only two more chapters left in this book! Please review, it means the world to me! XD Thanks to you all!!

--

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Elena pleaded, secretly hoping he'd say no. She hated it when he left, not only by the emptiness of their bed, but the fear she acquired whenever he did. Fear that it would be the last time she looked into his living eyes. Fear that she'd never see him smile again…

"Yes and I'm sorry." Bruce kissed her forehead and then smoothed her hair back just as gently. "Don't you worry," he whispered reassuringly. "I'll be back before you know it."

Elena felt her heart sink, squeezing painfully at his words. Before he could see the anguish clearly written on her face, she looked up and smiled bravely.

"Don't have too much fun without me," she stated softly, causing Bruce to chuckle.

"Never," he promised, before pulling her in to give her one last kiss. She tried to prolong the moment as long as possible, savoring in the feel of his rough lips against hers. And then, all too soon, he pulled back, smiling mischievously.

"You kiss me like that again, I might just stay here forever," he teased, pulling her close. Then stay, Elena thought, but she held her tongue, knowing that by her being upset would make him unhappy.

Giving him a quick peck on the lips, she smiled as convincingly as her sad heart allowed. "Go get 'em."

He grinned and released his hold on her, disappearing out their bedroom door in a flash. She sighed and folded her arms across her chest, already missing his warmth. _No use pouting about it_, Elena told herself sternly. Instead, she walked out of the room and downstairs, intent on finding something to eat.

As she crossed the tiled floor, she caught a glimpse of the digital clock that hung on the wall. It was not yet nine. _Why does time always seem to slow down when you're bored? Elena_ thought aimlessly as she opened the kitchen door.

The room was dimly lit, proof that Alfred had been in here evident in the spotless counters and clean dishes. With a heavy sigh, she opened the cabinet drawers, finding nothing but Bruce's healthy food. _Bleh!_ Desperate for something sweet, she opened the freezer and searched through the bags of frozen vegetables. With an excited squeal, she reached behind a bag of carrots and pulled out a tub of chocolate ice cream. Written clearly across the brand name, in red ink, Elena read: BRUCE'S. DO NOT EAT.

A mischievous grin crossed her lips, as she began looking for a metal spoon in a nearby drawer. Bruce won't mind, she reassured herself, though already planning what she would say to the billionaire about his missing ice cream.

Taking the frozen treat and spoon into the living room, she sat down on the leather couch carelessly. Throwing the lid onto the small table in front of her, she turned on the plasma screen television, while enjoying the heavenly delight.

As Elena bit into small chunks of chocolate, her sapphire eyes stared intently at the plasma screen, trying to find anything worth watching. She paused on a station with a scary movie playing, quickly grabbing a blanket for warmth.

On the screen, a young woman slowly walked across a darkened hallway, sweat pouring off her frightened face. Elena took another spoonful of ice cream as she watched in earnest when the young woman paused outside of a darkened doorway. Timidly, she spoke into the murky darkness, "Hello?"

Elena froze as she saw a dark shadow creep stealthily behind the girl. The young woman continued, unaware, through the room, reaching for the light switch. It didn't turn on. From within the darkened depths, a telephone began to ring. Heart pounding, Elena clutched a pillow as she saw the young woman run to the phone. Picking it up, she hesitated. "Hello?"

Just then, the music changed suddenly, morphing into sharp strings of violin as the young woman turned around. The dark shadow stood right behind her, tall and menacing. He lunged forward and wrapped his thick hands around her throat, just as the telephone beside Elena started to ring.

With a small gasp, she slowly picked up the phone, heart thundering in her throat. Shaking her head, Elena swallowed thickly and answered the telephone, ignoring the television in front of her.

"Hello?"

Silence ensured, the only sound was Elena's hitched breathing. Determined to get her foolish fear back in control, she let out a shaky laugh.

"Hello? This is Elena."

"My flower!"

Elena froze, echoes of the shrill voice resonating repeatedly in her mind. Cautiously, she breathed slowly, in out in out, to calm her nerves.

"Joker?"

"Aww, how sweet! You know me!" he laughed hysterically, finally setting off her temper.

"Yeah I should by now," she growled, clenching her teeth. "You've only kidnapped me twice and threatened my life—,"

"Oh, you're no fun," the Joker interrupted, voice changing. He almost sounded like he was pouting.

"How did you get this number?" Elena demanded sharply, surprised by her own anger.

The Joker's voice dropped, becoming low and dangerous. "I'm the one asking the questions, sweetheart." It changed again, once more switching to the happy high-pitched squeal of his own voice. "First question—how are you?"

Elena sighed, exasperated. "Is this going anywhere? I'm going to hang up—,"

"—Wait! Ok I'm serious, no joke." He giggled. "How's your Brucey doing?"

Her breath stopped, sending her heart pounding in her ears. _Bruce. He was going to ding the Joker,_ she recalled, mind racing. _But…_ Elena froze as her eyes began to widen. _But maybe the Joker found him first._

Voice shaking, she put the phone back to her ear. "What have you done with him?"

The Joker cackled loudly, coughing as he choked on his own air. "If you want to save him," the clown continued, a smile evident in his voice. "Go down to the docks and get on the ferry waiting there. Better hurry, clock's a tickin'!"

The phone line went dead, leaving Elena to her confusing and fearful thoughts. For a moment, she hesitated, thinking of what the sadistic clown had said. Then she was on her feet, bolting upstairs to slip on her shoes and grab her purse. Rushing down the iron steps, Elena grabbed the car keys and raced outside the penthouse, ignoring the pang of fear that resonated deeply in her chest.

--

"Oh this is brilliant," Elena muttered, watching the cars in a stalemate around each other with growing distain. The foggy night air filled with honks and blaring horns of annoyance as the cars waited to receive admittance into the crowded harbor.

"Come on, come on!" Elena yelled to no one in particular, trying to look around the car in front of her to see a way out. Desperately, she glanced at the digital clock glowing green in the surrounding blackness. 10:42.

With a growl of annoyance, she threw open her car door and unbuckled her seatbelt, stepping out and onto the pavement. Grabbing her purse, Elena slammed the door shut and started walking towards the harbor.

Within minutes, she walked up to the large iron gate, at once surprised at the large crowd that was gathered there. The people pushed each other, yelling at some invisible force with anger in their eyes. "Let us in!" One woman yelled, while holding a hysterical baby in her arms. She tried to move forward to get onto the boat, but was quickly held back by a security guard.

"No one is allowed on this boat." He scowled. "You're welcome to join the criminals though, when they arrive!" He shoved her backwards and she bumped sharply into Elena.

"Hey!" Elena shouted at the guard, not even sure why she did. The guard ignored her, more focused on a family of four who were trying to get on the boat._ This is what the Joker wanted,_ Elena realized with horror. _Chaos._

Suddenly, a large white van drove up on the other side of the gate, stopping in front of the ferry. For some reason, this angered the crowd more, causing them to cry out louder and become more violent. Someone grabbed her injured arm, while an elbow jabbed itself against Elena's cheek, but she paid it no heed. She _had_ to get on that boat.

Pushing her way through the yelling adults, she finally made it to the security guard. Behind him, the van door opened, revealing several men in orange jumpsuits. They paused, unsure as they looked at the angered crowd, before being escorted onto the boat by policemen. Frantic, Elena pounded her fist against the gate to get the guard's attention.

"You don't understand!" she yelled over the noise, causing the guard to look at her. "I _need_ to get on that boat! Someone I love is going to die if I don't get on that damn ferry!"

The security guard stared at her curiously a second more before motioning for the gate to open. Elena exhaled a sigh of relief, astonished at the sudden tears in her eyes.

"Let her in!" he shouted to the other guards, who turned and looked at him as if he was crazy. "Just do it," he commanded.

--

"Bruce!" Elena yelled, while running through the boat's many corridors. The man she loved was no where to be found. "Bruce!" she shouted louder, desperation clouding her judgment. Searching high and low, she found nothing but a closet, a main room, and a couple of bedrooms, all of which were empty. Running down the iron clad hallway, she sprinted down the steps and ended up in a dimly lit cellar.

Sprayed on the wall, written with red canned paint, was the words that made Elena freeze in dismay. The letters, she realized, were not written with crimson paint, but with fresh blood.

_HA HA HA HA HA HA!_

"_No!_"

Elena slammed her fist into the wall, the sharp bang drowning out the boat's engines. Tears fell soundlessly down her cheeks as she sank to her knees, hand clutching the wall for support. _Bruce…_ she cried. _You can't…you can't be gone…_

The steady hum of the moving ferry glided smoothly across the…what? Elena stopped suddenly and raised her head. _This ship shouldn't be moving._ Glancing to her right, she looked at the doorway, she eyed the darkened entrance. It was then, that something caught her eye.

A tiny package, wrapped clumsily in purple wrapping paper, stood on a wooden stool in the center of the room. Confused, and momentarily distracted, Elena crawled over to the present and grabbed it off the chair. Unwrapping it quickly, she threw the tissue paper to the floor and froze.

Inside, was a beeping detonator, resting between the purple paper. Before she could think, the intercom turned on, crackling with static. For a moment, all was silent. And then:

"Good evening my fellow gents!"

Elena stopped breathing. Her heart began to pound sharply, her eyes widened. _The Joker._

--

**Author's Note: **What do you think? Only two chapters left! Keep checking back, I'll update soon! R&R (I love you all! Thanks so much for the support!)


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Elena.

**Author's Note: **Happy Halloween everyone! As a special treat, I have uploaded this chapter two days earlier than I planned! Woo-hoo! lol, I was going to upload it on Sunday, but since it IS a holiday, I decided..."What the heck, lets post!" Enjoy!

**WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE** (Elena gets kinda pissed...heh)

--

When Elena's pale fingers closed around the blinking detonator, her heart fluttered in panic. What if it went off right now? But just as soon as the thought appeared in her mind, she banished the idea. No, she thought quickly, glancing down at the small device. It wouldn't be that easy. She noticed it had a large metal ring on the top and a metal key attached to the bottom. Curious, she bent closer, eyeing the explosive weapon. It was then that the Joker's voice sounded on the intercom again.

"I have devised a way to play a little game with all of you," he began, voice sickeningly excited. "Each one of the ships has a detonator; one they can find in the bellow cellar."

"The detonator will explode the other ship, and your ship will be saved. But be warned, you only have until midnight before I blow you both up!" The Joker cackled manically, static resounding through the intercom. For a moment, Elena stood in shock before the sound device crackled back on. "So who will it be? The criminals of Gotham City, or the sweet innocent civilians? Choose quickly, you've only got thirty minutes left!" And then, silence.

Elena's head pounded as she grasped the detonator more firmly in her hand. Slowly, as if her legs were made of lead, she dragged her feet up the stairs and into the main hallway. Just ahead, she could see two policemen striding quickly towards her, escorting a smaller man who ran between them.

"Where is the detonator?" he demanded loudly, looking at Elena's pale face and shaking hands.

Elena remained silent and instead began walking around him, to the entrance of the main room. The soft clicking of their leather shoes made Elena sure the policemen were following. Up ahead, men in orange suits stood shouting at one another, even pushing them. Other policemen shoved them away from each other, before it could get too violent, but that was not always a guarantee.

The lights overhead seemed brighter than usual; the ringing in her ears more pronounced. Elena shielded her face against the glare as the men continued to yell and push one another. Looking at them, all she could feel was hatred. Cowards. Suddenly, it all seemed too much. Something in Elena's mind snapped, filling her body with violent heat. Her vision, it seemed turned distorted; flashes of red and splotches of white clouding her vision.

Elena released a roar of pure rage as she reached forward and viciously grabbed a policeman's gun from its holster. Before she knew it, she pointed it at the ceiling and released several shots into the iron frame, yelling in defiance.

In that moment, the room became still. The criminals looked at her curiously, while the police backed up as if she was a raging dog. And finally, Elena realized what she had kept locked up inside of her long ago. It was rage. It was rage that killed the man who dared to touch her as she was bound to the chair; rage she kept inside of her that now coursed freely in her veins. Fear and anguish pulsed through her heart, fueling the already indestructible fire. Her mother, Rachel, and now Bruce? She couldn't take it. Turning her wild eyes to the silent crowd, she bared her teeth and snarled at them.

"All of you! Keep your fucking mouths shut and _listen to me_!" Elena screamed at them, waving the gun in front of her as a warning. "We are not fucking animals! This is what _the Joker wants_!"

She turned to the criminal's now shamed faces and her voice turned pleading. "You can't all have sunken so far as to not realize there is a boat with innocent women, men and children that has the same survival chance as us. If any of you try and take this detonator from me, I'll blast us all into the ocean!"

Elena looked at all the faces, chest heaving. Nobody moved.

"You're crazy..." she heard muttered among the criminals.

In a second, she had the gun pointed at the man's head; her expression fierce. "I'm fucking angry, that's what I am."

A policeman moved out of the corner of her eye, his arms up in surrender. "Look, lady, you're not crazy. Just calm down, alright? Nobody's doing nothin."

Elena's mouth twisted, yet she removed the gun, letting the man breathe again. Taking a deep breath, she tried to reel in the murderous anger that swam in her blood. These are people, she told herself repeatedly, forcing her hand to loosen the death grip she had on the detonator. Not the clown who killed Bruce. Her eyes darkened as she thought of the smiling painted face. He will meet my revenge soon enough.

"We need to think about this logically," Elena said slowly, all evidence of her previous anger gone from her tone. The men looked at her for a second, before resuming more relaxed stances.

"We can't just kill all those people--,"

"I don't want to die, either!" A stout man interrupted, looking around at his fellow criminals for support. Elena gritted her teeth, but instead of lashing out, she suppressed her rising anger.

"If you want to have the blood on your hands, be my guest," she challenged, holding out the detonator for the taking. The man looked down at his hands and remained silent.

Satisfied, she turned back to the clock. 11:52. "I am certain the other boat will not blow us up," Elena continued, voice strong. "The Joker wants to prove that everyone can be bought. Everyone has their price..."

Her voice trailed off in a whisper and she had to take a deep breath before continuing. "We cannot and will not do what he wants. If there is anyone who thinks they have the recklessness to kill those innocent civilians, here it is." She placed the detonator in the center of her palm, holding it out in front of her. "I won't fight. You can say you took it by force." Her chin lifted, her eyes blazed with a certain ferocity that was unknown to her a moment ago as she stared at the men in front of her.

Suddenly, a large hulking man stood from his seat in the corner of the room. Elena's will wavered, but she held her ground as he approached her. His dark skin was covered in scars, including a pattern of wounds on the right side of his face, emphasizing his strength.

With a pointed stare, he reached out his hand and grabbed the detonator. Elena couldn't mask the hurt that shown in her eyes as he looked down at the small device. Then, with another glance at Elena, he hurled it through a small window on the side of the ship, letting it disappear into the ocean below.

Elena's mouth rose up in a phantom of a smile as he returned to his seat without a word. The policemen around her released sighs of relief, and at that moment, Elena realized they were going to protect her, even if something happened. Turning her gaze to the clock, she could only wait as the minute hand touched twelve.

--

Elena opened her apartment door slowly as she switched on her light. The dim bulb flickered, casting shadows across the white walls. She walked through the entryway and into the kitchen, eyeing the unwashed dishes and empty fridge. It was exactly how she left it. Walking into her bedroom again was strange; seeing the tousled bed sheets and dirty clothes flung there. She felt alien in this environment, as if she had lived in Bruce's penthouse forever.

Her heart gave an uneven beat. Bruce. Her heart wrenched and cried yet physically she could produce no tears. She was only tired...so very tired. She wanted rest, yet tonight she knew she would have none. Passing into the bathroom, Elena jerked to a stop.

The young woman staring back at her was not really young at all. Through the mirror, she could see tear tracks adorn the pale face, while her eyes were red and bloodshot. Though she appeared exhausted, there was clearly a defiant look in her sapphire eyes. Her cheekbones were sharper, her mouth set into a fierce frown. And her eyes... Her eyes held all the raging emotions she could not express; anger, hate, fear, anguish.

With a sigh, Elena turned from the bathroom and her true reflection. She was not the same woman who fell in love with the billionaire Bruce Wayne at first sight; who was his secretary even though she hated the job. Elena shook her head. No, she was not the same woman.

Gathering several articles of clothing into her arms, she walked into the laundry room and switched on the light. The sudden rush of water into the washer was loud in the eerie silence of the night. Taking the clothes, she dumped them into the machine, added soap, and shut the lid. As she stared drearily at the white machine in front of her, her mind wandered.

Elena's eyes began to drift close in weariness, when the sudden sound of breaking glass sounded throughout the apartment. Elena jumped, her heart pounding, and suddenly she was not tired at all. Grabbing a broom for defense, she walked slowly into the living room, looking for any sign of the burglar. Yet though her heart was pounding, she did not feel fear. More the anticipation of a fight sent her pulse thundering in her veins. Elena hefted the broom in her arms like a baseball bat, eyes darting around the dimly lit room.

Movement to her left caught her eye, causing her to whirl and lift the broom. Elena swung it as hard as she could, yet met only air. Her attacker ducked as he grabbed the makeshift weapon, ripping it out of her grasp. The force of the pull caused Elena to stumble forward, nearly falling into the stranger's arms. The familiar grip on her arm startled Elena enough to quickly raise her head, allowing her a glimpse of the man's masked face.

Elena gasped and broke free of the man's grip, stumbled backwards and fell onto the couch. The man moved forward, as if to help her, but she motioned for him to stop. Rising unsteadily to her feet, she looked at the man full in the face, knees shaking.

The same black armor; she remembered that. The same powerful arms and chest that had held her only nights before. The same sharp jaw and beautiful mouth. Elena braced herself as she looked fully into his eyes. His wonderful, loving, chocolate brown eyes. Elena shook her head, to dismiss the unbelievable dream. When she looked again, he was still staring at her, a confused expression on his face.

"Elena?" he said softly, voice rough with confusion. "Elena? Are you alright?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came to her.

He moved towards the stunned young woman, but she shied away, raising her hand to ward off the blow.

The man stopped, astonished. "Elena...it's me." He pointed to the bat symbol on his suit. "It's Bruce." Slowly, he lifted his black mask from his face, revealing the handsome yet confused Bruce Wayne.

With a cry, Elena flung her arms around him, just as he swept her up in his strong embrace. She didn't realize there were tears streaming down her cheeks until she began to speak.

"I-I...I thought..." Elena broke off, crying harder as she pressed her wet face against his neck. Bruce held her tighter, stroking her hair and then trailing downwards to rub her back soothingly. She didn't even know why she was crying, just that Bruce was alive and in her arms.

For a while, they stood together, until her shaking sobs finally began to fade away. Yet still Bruce held her, loving the way her body seemed to fit against his. Together, they seemed to sway in the silence, dancing to music only they could hear. The urgency over, Elena pulled back just enough to see his face and kissed him softly.

Bruce's lips curled up into a smile even as she pressed her own mouth to his. "Hi," he whispered when she pulled back, standing nose to nose. Elena smiled. "Hi." Kissing him again was heavenly; they seemed to melt together as one person, not two. Bruce kissed her lightly on her lips, and then pulled back, eyes on her face.

"What happened Elena?" he asked voice only mildly serious. "Alfred said you took off to the docks, but when I looked, you weren't there."

Shame-faced, Elena looked away. "I thought you were dead--,"

"Wait, what?"

"The Joker told me--,"

Bruce's face turned incredulous. "You listened to the Joker? A psychotic clown?"

Elena held her hand up to stop his speech, and tried to explain. "He called at home and told me he held you hostage at the ferry, so I went, but only blood was left." Elena turned her face away, throat tightening. "I thought you were dead."

Bruce was silent for a moment, watching Elena's face. Then, "Why were there bullet holes in the roof?"

At this, Elena blushed. "I--uh..." she swallowed."I thought you were dead, so I-I got a little mad..."

Bruce's mouth dropped open in disbelief but his eyes quickly melted into admiration. Taking her into his arms again, he laid his face against her silky hair.

"I love you," he whispered and Elena's lips slowly curled into a content smile.

--

**Author's Note:** What do you think? R&R! I'll try to post the last chapter this weekend, keep checking back! XD Thanks so much for the reviewing!


	21. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Elena.

**Author's Note: **Wow! So, 2 months, and 150 reviews later...I've finally finished Rescue Me! Thank you all for your support and love, it means soooo much to me!! Don't worry...this isn't the last time you'll see Elena and Bruce together. Read the Author's Note at the bottom; it'll tell you all about the sequel, My Guardian Angel!

--

_1 month later..._

As he looked once again at Elena's beautiful face, Bruce squeezed her hand gently, still holding it in both of his as though he would never let go. And he didn't want to. Elena looked so peaceful, her face relaxed as she slept.

Taking one hand away for just a moment, Bruce reached into his jacket and pulled out the little box with the ring in it. Maybe this wasn't the most romantic of moments—Bruce would be the first to admit how rusty he still was at that sort of thing—but right now he hardly cared. He flipped open the box with his thumb, shook the ring into his hand and stuffed the box back into his jacket pocket.

Bruce slid the ring—the slim gold band with its hand-crafted emerald gemstones enfolding a glittering diamond between them—onto Elena's finger and took her hand in both of his once more. Now all that was left was to wait. He would wait forever if he had to, but he knew that wouldn't be necessary. He could see Elena stirring even now. He relaxed back against the sheets, pretending to be asleep.

--

The soft white light of the sun woke Elena gently from her sleep. Her body was warm, but comfortable; entangled with tan muscled limbs. An arm was loosely thrown over her waist; loose but protective, even in sleep. Elena's bare legs were wrapped against his, seeking warmth. Though a sheet had been thrown over their bodies, she was not hot but instead, felt very comfortable.

Elena turned her head slightly and smiled. Bruce's handsome face looked so peaceful, even in sleep. Though his eyes were shut in exhaustion; the effect of spending his nights fighting crime as Batman.

Though she would never admit it, she worried for him. She was convinced his physical and mental state was sound, but what if he didn't pay attention for one second, and a criminal shot him? Elena needed no reminder that he was just one man, let alone human, and his fight for justice seemed never-ending.

Since the bat-signal had been broken, and Harvey's death was announced, Bruce was more vigilant than usual, spending his nights fighting until five or six in the morning. She was amazed his body was still functioning properly, that he hadn't dropped dead. So Elena did all she could to make sure his life was easier; to working his job while he was away, going to meetings, staying as his personal secretary, to even doing tedious interviews.

Though Elena couldn't complain. She had gotten everything she wanted; the love of her life was safe for now and her friends… No, she was happy. Content even on spending the rest of her life doing this.

Elena blinked, startled. Where had that thought come in? She knew Bruce could love, but could he marry? Could he be willing to set down Batman and settle with a family? She didn't know. And now that she thought about it more, she didn't know if Bruce _should_ stop being Batman.

It was evident the public needed him, no matter how many rallies they set up against the caped crusader. And Elena was almost positive Bruce needed Batman. Though it would worry her, she supposed she would get used to the idea.

Elena smiled, mind set. Gently, she removed Bruce's hand from her waist and tried to sit up, but not before she felt a tug on her arm.

Looking back, she saw Bruce smile tiredly. "Hey, beautiful."

Her own smile turned playful as he dragged her down onto his bare chest, reveling in the sudden warmth. She laughed lightly when he began to kiss her neck, slowly trailing downwards in feathery touches.

"Oh no you don't," Elena scolded, teasingly moving backwards to escape his arm. "It's time to get up. The meeting's in an hour."

Bruce groaned and fell back onto the bed, arm thrown over his eyes. Elena's smile melted into sympathy as she gently grabbed his hand and kissed the rough knuckles.

"I know, and I'm sorry," she said guiltily and Bruce smiled.

"You're too good at that look," he said finally, shielding his eyes again.

Elena's face turned innocent. "What look?"

"That puppy-dog look that will make me do whatever it is you want."

She giggled in agreement and patted his hand before getting out of the plush bed. "Come on, get up."

Grabbing her robe, she made her way into the bathroom and switched on the light. The walls were re-painted a mint green, over that dull white color, courtesy of Elena. Bruce had put in the tiled floor and marble countertops, which were now decorated by Elena's famous green rug and various accessories.

Elena took a hairbrush in her left hand and began running it slowly through her soft brown tresses. It was then that her eyes caught the glint of gold and emerald on her finger. Elena gasped, too stunned to say anything, and let go of the brush to pull her own hand closer so she could get a better view of the ring.

She quickly ran from the room and into the bedroom, just as Bruce looked up at her.

--

They stared at each other with shock and revelation; the silence between them lengthening. Oddly, he didn't know what to say. Words felt wrong, somehow, almost intrusive, and Bruce found he didn't want this quiet moment to end just yet. Elena, as always, seemed to sense his mood, and said nothing, either, although her lips curled in a small smile when she saw him.

Bruce caught her eye looking down at the ring again, and his throat caught. He wondered what she would think of it, and his heart was pounding more fiercely than it ever had in battle. He didn't really think she'd say no, but he couldn't help the nervous flutter that rose in his stomach just the same. When Elena sniffled and looked back up at him with tears sliding down her cheeks, Bruce finally found his voice.

"Elena, um… want to marry me?"

--

Elena squealed and ran across the room, throwing her arms around Bruce. He laughed loudly and spun her around in a circle before setting her back onto her feet. Elena looked into his eyes a second longer before leaning in and kissing him passionately.

"Yes..." she whispered against his lips, smiling as tears of joy slid along her cheeks. "Yes I will marry you."

--

The moment was interrupted however as the door opened and Alfred walked in, carrying a tray of fruit and juice. He stopped, seeing Elena crying and Bruce smiling, and a confused look crossed over his weathered face.

"What did I miss?" he said slowly, glancing between the emotional couple suspiciously. Bruce and Elena looked at each other for a brief second, before they both burst out laughing.

--

**Author's Note: **

Sequel Name: My Guardian Angel

Date to be released: January 2009 (though I'll prolly do it sooner, seeing how I've already got the plot figured out. XD)

Villains: The Riddler (Woo-hoo! "Riddle me this, riddle me that, who's afraid of the big black bat?"

And a special villain who I am going to create. It's a surprise! XD

I love you all! Thank you so much! Please review and please keep an eye out for the sequel! *throws millions of cookies at you* You guys deserve it!

Thanks a million!

Cheers,

_**Amy**_


End file.
